Spider Man: Wings
by Skychild101
Summary: Following the events of Civil War, Peter Parker tries to balance his life by being a high schooler and Spider Man. But when a dark and sinister threat emerges and threatens Queens, it is up to Spider Man to stop the Vulture and to protect everything he holds dear. Book One of Seven.
1. The Return

**Author's Note:** So I know with all of the other stories going on, I know I shouldn't this one but THE HYPE IS REAL! So anyways, this is basically my intake on Spiderman Homecoming—except with my own stuff but there will be some scenes from the trailer (which I've seen like ten times and I keep gushing about Tom's abs—my dear Lord 3 ) In this story, we would start with Tony coming to Parker to mentor him and such because let's face it; we have already seen how he became Spider man multiple times…ANYWAYS, let's get going!

 **Summary:** Following the events of Civil War, Peter Parker tries to balance his life by being a high schooler and Spider Man. But when a dark and sinister threat emerges and threatens Queens, it is up to Spiderman to stop the Vulture and to protect everything he holds dear.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Return

It's been a few days since he returned. Since he fought with Iron Man by his side. It appears when he got back, things had died down and there wasn't much to protect other than doing those small crimes here and there.

Peter sighed as he was fiddling with his newly upgraded web shooters. As he did, he turned on a button which emitted out a bright red light which nearly blinded Peter temporarily.

"Who did this to you?" she called out.

"Uh…" Peter struggled with words. "Just some guy. Uh, Steve."

Aunt May frowned. "Steve? Is he your classmate?"

"No, no. You don't know him. He's from Brooklyn."

Aunt May came in which made Peter quickly went to his slumping position, having himself sink against the covers and pursed her lips when she saw that state of her nephew. She handed him a bag of ice as she sat on his bed.

He took the ice bag and pressed it against his forehead. He let out a shiver as he allowed the coldness to ease the pain that throbbed his head.

"He has friends. And they're _huge_ ," he said, pressing the bag even more. "This is way better. Thank you."

Aunt May gave him a small smile. "School tomorrow. How are you up for it?"

Peter shrugged. "Uh, sure I guess. It would feel weird but uhm sure…"

"Ok, tough guy." Smiling, Aunt May got up and walked towards the door.

"Love you, Aunt May," Peter called out. "Hey, can you shut the door?" he asked and the door got closed.

When it was safe to do so, Peter resumed fiddling with his web shooters that still shone the bright light. He followed the red light and he grinned when he saw the image on the ceiling.

"Cool," he grinned.

There, on the ceiling was an image of Spider Man.

* * *

"PETER, WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" came the hollering voice from Aunt May.

Peter, who was a young boy with brown hair hazel eyes, groaned and he pulled the covers over him.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"PETER! FIFTEEN MINUTES TILL NINE!"

And just like that, Peter threw his covers with eyes wide from shock. He gave a cry of shout as he frantically zipped out of his bed and desperately changed his pjs to jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater. He then stopped for a brief second when something caught his eyes. He went to the spot and picked it up.

It was the bright red suit with a tint of blue followed by black outlining. In the middle of the suit was a medium-sized black spider symbol. He sighed. He missed the crime-fighting. He missed the action. He just missed being part of it. The thrill. The adrenaline rush. And the sick turns and timings.

Timings…

Wasn't there he supposed to do?

He gasped. "I'm going to be late!" he cried out when he snapped back to reality. He stuffed the costume deep into his backpack before thundering down the stairs. He grabbed his lunch bag from the kitchen table and rushed out.

"Bye, Aunt May!"

"See you soon!"

With that, Peter slammed the door shut and ran down the streets. He silently cursed when he was forced to stop at the intersection in order for the red light to turn green.

However, part of him told him to just make a mad dash but decided against it. It wasn't until then that he heard sirens which made him focus on the trouble. He drew in a sharp breath, feeling his heart hammering with excitement again. Peter trailed his eyes to the stop light and back to the sirens that just came from one of the intersections.

His mind trailed back to the time.

 _Fifteen minutes that was now ten…_

Having his mind up, Peter turned the other way around, following the sounds of the police cars. He zipped through the alleyway, quickly changing into his Spiderman costume and as soon as he exited the alleyway, Spiderman exited the passage and before he knew it, he was out, flying above the police cars who seemed to be chasing another car from what Peter could tell.

Peter grinned as he felt the familiar sense of rush. The exhilarating thrill that rushed through his body. The chase of the wind, the latching of the webs…

He swung from one building to the next, easily catching up with the police cars. It wasn't too soon where Peter saw the getaway car and with a nice flip in the air, Spiderman landed on the front of the car which startled the thugs.

"What the heck?" one of them shouted. "It's Spiderman! Kill'em!"

The thug at the passenger seat rolled down the window and peeked out while holding a gun in his hand.

"This is where you die, Spiderbrat!" he sneered.

Spider Man smirked. "Ha, you wish."

The thug began to fire the gun, releasing the bullets which Spiderman easily dodged them before he began to gunk the front window with his webs. The armed brute fired again and then Spiderman released his web so that it attached the criminal, flinging him out of his seat, being tied up to a nearby street lamp.

Spider Man then leaped into the air while also attaching his web to the front of the car before he flinging it in the air, creating a large web to capture the vehicle. He then landed on his feet with a grin and it wasn't a second where the police cars screeched to a halt.

Spider Man immediately flew into the air and got out of sight as he realized that he was now even more late.

* * *

Peter frantically swung from one spot to the next until he reached the school. He recalled that he could fly in through the boys' washroom, change and quickly rush to his homeroom. Going with that plan, he hurriedly went through the window, changed and then got out of the washroom, running towards his destination.

He prayed that the teacher was still taking the attendance or at least doing some course outline guide.

Either way, he paid no mind to the other students and he reached his classroom, slipping inside and went to his side, hopefully unnoticed.

"Now, that's out of the way. Let's begin the attendance, shall we?" the teacher replied.

All Peter could do was to let out a sigh of relief.

 **Author's Note: ** Even with the web shooters, Peter's still late XD USE THEM! It's something I would lol but anyway guys, I hope you had enjoyed the first chapter; hopefully the next one shouldn't take too long since the next one is where we get to see Tony Stark ^^


	2. It All Begins

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note that I will be portraying Liz Allan as how she was in the trailer instead of the trailer; otherwise, it will be changed if you guys want to change the appearance of Liz.

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Master Skywalker 121 for favoring the story. Thanks to PercyParker10 for favoring the story. Thanks to Djdjanis (Guest) for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: It All Begins

Peter stuffed everything in his locker. So far, all of the classes were dull and they did nothing but going through the course outline and what they will be studying throughout the year. It was finally lunch time and Peter walked towards the cafeteria and to his seat after he got his lunch.

It would probably be the same as how it was in the homeroom. Him just sitting by himself—most of the time he would go on his laptop and pulled out a video which he longing stared at it.

The video contained of the battle that took place in the airport and he watched himself how he swung around the gigantic man. He didn't realize that he was staring at the video with a deep thought since a voice cleared his throat, snapping Peter from his daydream.

Peter blinked as he stared at the figure with brown hair and blue eyes before he realized that it was Ned—a new friend whom Peter had met.

Ned raised an eyebrow. "What? You saw a ghost or something?"

Peter rolled his eyes as he closed the laptop. "No."

Chuckling, Ned took the empty seat beside him before he eyed the laptop. "What were you watching?"

Peter shrugged. "Nothing important. Just some videos…You really don't want to see it."

"Lemme guess; something about advanced science and stuff. Honestly, you're such a nerd."

Peter opened his mouth to make a remark until something caught his eye. He stared at the figure that emerged out of the hallway.

His eyes were glued to the figure with curly brown hair that reached at her shoulders and brown eyes with a nice figure. She wore a blue sweater and a blue skirt that went to her knees.

"Hey, Liz!" a voice shouted which gained the attention of the girl.

Of course, Peter was zoned out and resumed staring at the girl.

"Do you know what's funny?" Ned asked.

"What?"

"It's gonna take you a whole year to ask Liz out."

"Ha. Hilarious," Peter replied sarcastically.

And the boy resumed staring at her especially at the outfit that looked cute with her.

"You think Liz got a new top?" Peter suddenly asked.

Ned blinked, staring at the girl. "No. It's probably something to do with the skirt."

Pete shrugged, absent-mindedly. "Probably," he paused. "You know, I think we should stop staring at her before she finds out that we're staring at her."

"Yeah…"

"Too late," a voice said which gained their attentions. They turned their head to see another girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail. For a brief second, Peter racked his brain to try to find the name.

Michelle, was it?

"You guys are losers," she remarked as she went back to her business.

Peter and Ned gave her a look. And, Peter could hear giggling from Liz's group.

* * *

School was finally over and Peter met up with Ned since they live only a few streets down from each other. Just as they got out of the building, there were exclaims of awes followed by whispers.

"Woah, look at that car!" Ned exclaimed, snapping Peter back to reality.

Peter looked up to see a snazzy red sports car which windows gleamed from the sunlight. The beauty of the car outstood every vehicle there was out at the streets and the car itself gave out a luxurious style.

Standing beside the sleek car was a man, wearing sunglasses to complete his expensive taste. He had brown hair with blue eyes that were hiding behind the sunglasses followed by a black vest, black pants and a white shirt.

Peter stopped in his tracks as he realized who it was. He sighed. The man always knew how to make an appearance.

"Hey, uh…I'll catch you up later," Peter mumbled, earning a nod from Ned.

Peter walked down the path until he reached the snazzy car.

"Peter," the man said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I actually came to pick you up so we could have a little chat."

Peter resumed staring at Tony who made his way towards the driver seat. Noticing that Peter was still not in the car, he rolled down the windows, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Well come on. We haven't got all day. Don't worry; I've called Aunt May."

Peter blinked. "Uh, right. Right."

It was a rather quiet ride. Peter stayed silent, watching through the windows as the car resumed driving down the roads, taking them wherever they are going. They eventually reached a small café that was somewhat packed with people, chattering among each other.

The car died down and the two got out, walking towards an empty table.

"Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee?"

"Uh, I don't drink coffee but uhm, no thanks. I'm fine…" Peter answered. He was still confused as to why Tony was here. Shouldn't he be off with the other Avengers fighting crime or whatever he does?

"Sorry but why are you here?" Peter bluntly asked. "I thought you were with the other Avengers. You know, fighting crimes and stuff."

A waitress came along and asked Tony.

"Hello. Mr. Stark," the waitress nodded, smiling and gave another friendly smile to Peter. "What can I get you?"

"The usual," Tony smiled back.

"And for you?"

Peter shook his head. "I'm fine. Fine for now."

Nodding, the waitress walked away.

"The other Avengers and I are…well…having a disagreement at the moment but you, Peter," Tony resumed the question. "After what I saw from the battle from the airport, there was a lot of potential on you. So, I've taken the opportunity to teach you how to become on a full-fledged Hero—"

Peter stared at him with wide eyes. "Wait, are you asking me to be trained with you? To be a part of the Avengers?"

"Well," Tony continued. "Yes…mainly yes. I think you have the becoming to be a real hero. Ah, thank you." Tony said as a waitress came and brought his drink. She gave a smile and walked away.

Peter racked in his brains as he was registering what Tony was saying. He was approving Peter to resume his hero duty.

"But I thought you didn't want me to fight anymore," Peter blurted it out.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I never said I did," he answered as he caught on what peter was referring to which was the battle from the airport. "I was only…only concerned for your safety…" he paused. "So, what do you say?"

Peter drew in a sharp breath as he suddenly felt giddy with excitement. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Yeah, I'm in."

Tony made a wide smile. "Wonderful," he replied as pulled out some money to pay for his drink.

No sooner or later, have they found themselves back in the car and they eventually reached Peter's house. Tony paused as he remembered something else.

"Now, do you have any questions?" he asked.

Pete racked in his brain for some questions until he found one. "Yeah so to become an Avenger, are there like trails? Or…an interview?"

"Just don't do anything I would do. And definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Peter merely shake his head, indicating that he understood but at the last sentence, he gave an odd look. Tony raised his and pretended that there was a line, showing Peter where he was supposed to lie at.

"There's a little grey area in there and that's where you operate," Tony stated.

"Oh."

And all of a sudden, becoming an Avenger seemed kinda tough.

"Oh and definitely don't have the whole government chasing after you."

Peter jumped a little as he saw Tony making his forward and with an instinct, he gave what he thought was a hug.

"That's not a hug. I'm just grabbing the door there for you," Tony called out.

"Okay…"

"All right, kid! Good luck out there."

Peter let out a breath as he knew what Tony did which was basically kicking him out. Peter grabbed his stuff and got out of the car, shutting the door and gave a small wave.

When the door got opened, a voice was called out.

"Peter? Is that you?"

"Yeah…yeah, it's me," Peter answered as he walked up the stairs.

 **Author's Note:** Tony is so much fun to write XD even though he can sometimes be an egotistical prick but we all love him XD and his Iron Man suit is to die for. Like literally; I've never seen such a beaut 3 next time, we may or may not see some action; probably in the next next chapter. Toodles!


	3. Homecoming

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to CorvoKuro for favoring the story. Thanks to roxas199 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to cabrera1234 for favoring and following the story and for favoring and following me as an author. Thanks to The Fanfiction Expedition- All things fiction for adding me to their community.

* * *

Chapter 3: Homecoming

The school was unusually busy the moment Peter entered the building. The halls were filled with chattering from sea of people, the atmosphere holding with excitement. He wondered why was today so special than the rest.

"Hey, Parker! Watch where you're going!" a nasty laugh shouted as all of a suddenly, Peter got slammed into his locker.

Peter growled from annoyance and he made a death glare look at the boy who ran down the hallway with his friends. In all honesty, he wanted nothing more than to use his web shooters and shoot him out the window and say it was an accident but like with all heroes, Peter couldn't break the one sacred rule.

 _Never_ show your identity unless the situation is drastic.

Huffing, Peter resumed his task before he was roughly slammed into the locker. After getting the books, he made his way towards his first class where he knew his friend, Ned would be there, waiting for him as always.

As Peter got to his seat, he dumped his things on the table which startled Ned.

"Hey, Pete," he greeted.

"Hi," Peter replied gloomily, slumping against the chair.

Ned raised an eyebrow as he studied him. He sighed. "Lemme guess: rowdy Thompson shoved you in the locker?"

"Yeah…"

Ned groaned. "Oh, Pete. You can't give him the satisfaction. You have to stand up for yourself."

"Can I give him a taste of his own medicine?"

Ned opened his mouth only to pause as he briefly approved of the idea but decided against.

"No," he flatly refused. "It'll just make you the bad guy which I know you're not."

Peter groaned. He looked around and the room eventually began to be filled with students. His eyes lit up when he saw Liz with her friend and they seemed to be talking excitedly which reminded Peter.

"Hey, by the way, why is everyone excited today?" Peter asked.

"Oh," Ned rolled his eyes. "It's the upcoming Homecoming. You know, for welcoming back students and stuff. People are so excited about it especially with the girls. It's always a hit."

"Uh-huh…"

Ned looked up from his stuff and he eyed Peter, trailing his gaze which earned him to smirk.

"You know, I think you should ask her out," he said suddenly.

"What?" Peter asked sharply.

"You _love_ her. Have a crush on her. You stare creepily at her. ("I do not!" Peter insisted.) So just why not ask her? Homecoming is the perfect opportunity to do so. And who knows," he shrugged. "You may find out if she likes you or not."

Peter's eyes lit up with delight. "Really?"

Ned smirked. "No. Who would want to like you?"

Peter scowled. "Jerk."

School went pretty eventful, minus Flash Thompson which Peter hated him with his guts. No sooner or later, they eventually reached the final period which was gym. Ned kept on picking Peter how he doesn't have the guts to ask Liz out for Homecoming and Ned talked non-stop until they reached outside at the field. They were supposed to do track and field which was one of Peter's worst sports. Even if he was Spider Man, he was terrible at jumping over the obstacles.

"Hey, look. There she is now," Ned pointed to the girl who was hanging up the banner at the building. "Go ask her while the class hasn't started."

He shoved Peter to that direction where he stumbled over his footings.

"Alright, chill," Peter said. He stared at the girl, eyes closed and took a deep breath.

 _Here goes nothing. And I swear on my life that I would kill Ned if something embarrassing were to happen._

As he was going, all of a sudden, time suddenly went slow for Peter as he watched the next scene. Liz moved towards closer to the edge of the ladder in order to even the banner but she lost her footing which earned exclaims of shouts from her friends. Acting on instinct, Peter ran towards Liz in hopes of reaching her in time. Much to his relief, he caught her by grabbing the loose ends of the banner just as Liz fell down.

Liz shrieked as she was riding down the banner and when she reached the end, she stumbled against Peter who fell at the ground.

"I've got you," Peter breathed.

Liz awkwardly moved herself so she could look at her saviour only to give a small smile.

For a minute, it felt like Peter's heart had just skipped a beat when she was staring at him until he remembered that she fell down from a height where she could've injured herself.

"You okay?" Peter asked.

Liz nodded as she moved herself away from him. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine."

"Liz!" her friends called out.

"I'm fine!" she replied.

Peter moved out of the way and got up so he could help her out. Liz gave a last smile.

"Thanks Pete,"

Peter, who was still gazing at her absent-mindedly, nodded. "Yeah…no…problem…"

As Liz was walking away, Peter finally snapped back to reality as he realized that he needed to ask her something. Good thing that she wasn't with her friends yet who were running towards her.

"Hey uh, Liz!" Peter called out.

Liz stopped walking and turned to face him. "Yeah?"

Peter stared at her, temporarily forgetting what he was supposed to do. He felt all tingling inside and his heartbeat went faster than usual.

 _Oh my God…oh my God…I'm going to kill Ned._

"Uhm…that is…if you aren't…erm…" Peter stumbled which made Liz giggle. "Er…I…Homecoming…"

Liz gave him a weird look. "Sorry Pete but I can't understand you in that language," she grinned.

Peter took a deep breath. "Would you like to go to the Homecoming with me?" he blurted out.

Liz blinked before her smile widened, nodding. "Sure…yeah sure. I would like to."

"Alright. Okay…uh, cool. That's cool." Peter replied.

Liz laughed. "See you later,"

"Yeah bye…bye…" he continued to gaze at her until this time, reality actually hit him hard.

 _Wait a minute…_ his eyes went wide. _Oh my God…I've just asked Liz out…_

"Oh my God," Peter breathed with eyes wide.

Grinning, Peter walked back to Ned who couldn't stop laughing at the boy.

"I…uh…er…" Ned laughed. "You're so hopeless, Peter."

"Shut up," he playfully shoved him.

Ned smirked. "And I think you should thank me,"

Peter snorted. "Over your dead body."

"Alright class. Let's begin!" the teacher exclaimed.

 **Author's Note: ** Peter you fool XD but we all love Peter aha. This was a fun chapter; no action but that will change in the next one! So while writing with this, I've decided to make all seven books (I'm currently planning out for the sixth book) and as we go on, each of them will go darker and darker so it will be cool ^^ toodles!


	4. The First Crime

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to .22c for following the story and for following me as an author. Thanks to .owl for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter four: The First Crime

" _GOOD MORNING QUEENS! Looks like we're starting off with a WONDERFUL sunny weather—"_

Peter groaned as he clumsily had his hand slapping the alarm. Even if the weekend arrived, he still found it hard to sleep in. The noise from the alarm died down, having the room be in complete silence. Peter found himself snoozing away as he was snuggling deep within his covers. He didn't want to get up. The bed was nice and cozy and warm.

However, from the sound of the radio, it kept Peter awake and he could no longer fall asleep. Huffing, he gave up and threw the covers before he found himself staring up at the ceiling. His mind went to yesterday and the incident that happened with Liz.

He still couldn't believe that Liz actually agreed to go to the Homecoming Dance with him. Him out of all the people in the school; she chose him. Well, Peter asked her but nonetheless, she said yes.

Grinning, Peter shoved down the covers more and he got out of the bed. He knew he was being excited a bit early since the Homecoming wouldn't be for another six days but either way, he was just really happy. Peter supposed he had Ned to thank but he wouldn't admit it.

Ned was right, after all.

Either way, he, Peter Parker, the nerd of the school, had a date.

After a quick cold shower and a change of clothes, Peter ran down the stairs where he found Aunt May sitting on the couch, watching television.

"Good morning, Pete," she called out.

"Morning!" Peter replied a bit too cheerfully.

Aunt May raised an eyebrow, wondering what got her nephew so excited.

"There are eggs and bacon on the table. Oh and there's also a mail for you from Tony Stark," she said as she got up and walked towards Peter.

"Really?" Peter said surprised. He eyed the letter that was sitting on the table and with a swift motion, Peter swiped it off from the counter. Curious, he opened the letter and made a quick scan.

"Do you know what's it about?" May asked as she put the dishes in the sink.

"Uh no," he trailed off. "All it says that I'm supposed to meet him for something…"

Peter had a hunch that it was something to do with him being Spider Man. Perhaps Tony wanted to give some quick tips?

After Peter read the letter, he ate his breakfast then went to his usual bathroom routines before he ran back down the stairs, putting on shoes and then opened the door.

"Bye Aunt May," he called out.

"Bye. Hey, stay out of trouble!"

The door got closed but he was able to hear Aunt May's last sentence though that earned a little smirk from him. However, it wasn't even a few centimeters that he was away from the house. A smile tugged his lips before he tore his shirt which revealed the red and blue suit. He ran a few streets down before he was in his suit and then he released his web shooters, flying into the sky.

* * *

"Where is Peter?" Tony asked as he walked down the halls.

"Uhm, I believe he is on his way sir," the assistant spoke.

As he spoke, there was a sudden thud which gained their attention and with Tony merely raised an eyebrow. They then turned to stare at one of the large windows and what they saw made Tony shake his head before he slightly motioned his head as to indicate Spider Man to get out of sight.

Spider Man looked and left and right before he spotted two figures that were staring at him. However, he was able to recognize that one of them was Tony and that Made Spider Man to fling out of sight.

Tony sighed. "I'll take it from here."

"Yes sir."

Tony departed his way and walked down the hall since he had an idea where Spider Man had went. His assumptions were right when he found Peter trying to find his way through the large building.

"Peter Parker."

A disheveled Peter turned around and saw Tony walking towards him.

"Uh, Mr. Stark…" Peter acknowledged him.

"Were you trying to risk your identity?" Tony asked, frowning.

"Uh, no sir—Tony…sir…" Peter stumbled over his words.

"You ought to be careful. There are people who would want to expose your identity and we wouldn't want that now, do we?"

"No."

"Good. Now that you're here, we can finally start our day."

 **Lower level**

The elevator came to a halt once it reached its destination and the doors slid open, revealing Tony and Peter who eyed the new level with a curious look. It was definitely different than all the other floors he had saw so far. This one contained a half U-shaped hallway with large windows stretching to the end of the halls. He was rather curious as to where they are right now.

"Where are we exactly?" Peter asked as he gazed from the high ceiling to the passages.

"This is where everything happens," Tony stated. They continued to go down until Tony stopped at the closed door. "This is where you'll find that if you're ever in deep trouble, all the answers would be here."

The door opened along with having the lights flickered on. The minute Peter laid his eyes at the room, he couldn't take them off. The room was heavily equipped with all the latest technology. From normal suits to advanced filtered throughout the room. It seemed like a fantasy for Peter and for him, he would spend his entire life in this room no problem.

There were also monitors at the other end, making Peter to assume the only reason they are there was to make sure nothing went wrong with the machines.

Peter went in the room and he resumed examining the area with great interest. Something spotted from the corner of his eyes and he went towards it only to see that there numerous objects that resembled much like Peter's web shooters. He picked one up and instantly fell in love with the rich texture. The dark grey color that gleamed from the lights. He turned the gadget to the side and noticed that there were buttons which made his hand go towards it until he stopped halfway due to Tony's voice.

"I wouldn't touch that button if I were you," Tony announced.

Peter raised a curious look. "Why?"

Tony shrugged. "Oh you know…just because…but you're welcome to try it out if you would like."

The boy still gave his 'mentor' a suspicious look before he decided against it and he placed the gadget back on the table until he picked up another darker colored device. The smooth texture gave shivers to Peter but the second he touched it, there was a small shock which made him to withdraw his fingers away from it for a second.

Tony made a small smile when Peter picked the item.

"What's so special about this one?"

"That one," Tony started. "That is indeed special, different from the one you have or from any other you see. That device can shoot webs so fast that you can't even see it."

As Tony explained, Peter strapped the web shooter on his wrist and then just like that, the web came out of the gadget within a second.

"Woah," Peter exclaimed.

After the gadgets, the two went on, allowing Peter to examine the different suits and other high-tech devices that were contained in the room. As they came to the end of the hall, there was a door which made Peter almost miss it. He frowned when he saw that it was locked.

"Hey what's in this room?" he asked.

Tony made a small hesitation before he spoke. "That room…contains the ultimate power and must be treated with care. Remember Peter, even with all the power you have in the world, it would not do well for a person's being."

Sooner or later, Peter and Tony eventually found themselves going back up to the main level of the Stark Enterprises. In all honesty, when Peter had read the letter, he would have thought that he would spend the entire day training and getting quicker reflexives. Or at least improving them to the best of their abilities. All in all, he actually had fun today and he was definitely eager to try all those gadgets but when Peter asked Tony if he could, Tony shook his head by saying he should stick with what he has.

Needless to say, Peter was disappointed from the answer but accepted it nonetheless. While the day was coming into night, he texted Aunt May that he would be home soon and she doesn't need to worry about him.

"I hope your expectations are well met, Mr. Stark," One of the employees said.

"Yes, they have. And I'm positive that young Mr. Parker enjoyed his time."

Peter nodded with agreement, grinning. The two then reached the entrance of the building.

"I trust you had learned something important from this tour?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Excellent," Tony stated. "Need a ride home?"

"Uh, no. No—I'm fine, thanks."

"Alright then, off with you. Make sure you tell Aunt May I said hi," Tony said.

"I will."

With that, Peter exited out of the building and walked into the night.

* * *

The sound of the webs were heard silently as Peter was swinging into the night. He supposed that while he was in his suit, he could do one last patrol around the city. As he was making his way down the street, he suddenly paused in mid-air when he thought he saw a light. Curious, he extended his hand out and zipped back to the spot where it gained his attention.

He smirked. Of course it would have to happen. Late at night and there he already spotted a small ATM building being robbed. Grinning, Spider Man swung himself to the area and sneakily snuck into the small building. The minute Spider Man went inside, he could hear heavy machines cutting through the walls, letting out sparks of blinding light.

Spider Man lowered himself down from his webs with a grinning smirk behind the mask. He then leaned against the wall, staring at the robbers who didn't heard a thing. Tilting his head, Spider Man decided to make himself known by flicking on the light.

"Sup guys."

Just from the sound of the voice, the robbers quickly turned around to see the intruder. Spider Man gave a pretend shock gasp when he spotted them.

"Wait a minute. You guys aren't the real Avengers, I could tell. Hulk gave it away." Quickly, Spider Man released his web shooters to grab the bad guys' weapons and pulled it away from them.

Knowing that they got caught, one of the thieves made a move but the vigilante once again shot his web shooters, attaching the web at him. He then swung the robber around before tying him to the wall. The second burglar began to tackle at Spider Man but Spider Man was quicker and he swiftly leaped into the air, his feet stuck to the ceiling and then dodged the oncoming punches from the third man.

The hero then turned himself to the side so that the webs were shot from both sides, sticking themselves against the thugs so that both of them were tied up. Spider Man then landed on the ground with his feet; a shock of amazed etched onto his face.

"That was awesome," he breathed excitedly.

Just then, Peter heard sirens coming from the distance and he started to leave until the weapons caught his eyes. He swiftly used his shooters to tie the hi-tech guns before he swung himself out of sight.

The only thing that was left from him was his signature move.

 **Author's Note: ** Woot! A long chapter that this time was filled with action ^^ Spidey kicked butt aha but can anyone guess what lies behind the door from STARK Enterprises? Up next, we will see an actual villain! Toodles!


	5. Sightseeing

Chapter 5: Sightseeing

"Wouldn't it be cool to be Spider Man?" Ned asked as he read the latest article of the vigilante.

Peter grinned. "Totally. I mean, imagine. You get to fly around the city, stopping crimes…"

"Shooting out webs. That's pretty cool," Ned said dreamily. He then blinked his eyes as something in Peter's tone caught his attention. The boy turned around to face his friend who was reading his book only to stop when Ned was staring at him.

"What?" Peter asked, blankly.

"The way you said about Spider Man, it makes me wonder…it sounded as if you're the Spider Man," Ned answered.

Peter suddenly felt tense. "Uh…why would you think that? I bet you that under the mask, I look nothing like him. And I wouldn't be able to do half the things _he's_ doing. Trust on that one."

Ned paused while pondering on what Peter had said before he shrugged. "Yeah, you're right. You would probably find yourself screaming your head off."

"Hey!"

Ned chuckled before his eyes shifted to another piece of the article. It was then that he remembered what he wanted to ask Peter. The chattering in the classroom died down when the teacher walked in.

"Before we begin the lesson, we have an upcoming field trip as it will be related to our History lesson. We will be going to Washington, DC and visit the Observation Deck of the Washington Monument. I believe we should all learn the history by nto only reading but by seeing. Now, while we are there, I expect you _all_ to be on your best behaviour," she said sternly, eyeing the students.

"Have these permission form signed by your parents and return it before the deadline," she spoke as she handed the forms. She walked back up to the front. "Now then. Let's continue. Everyone open your textbook to page 394."

* * *

And no sooner or later, the time for the bus trip had come and Peter was beyond excitedly. However, it nearly took Ned two hours to shut Peter up which was why, Peter was currently sulking in his seat, gazing at the window with a frown on his face.

Needless to say, throughout this whole bus ride, Peter felt stiff and couldn't wait to get out of the bus. At long last, the bus finally came to a halt, parking itself at the destination. Right after the teacher had some last few words, Peter instantly jumped to his feet and waited outside for Ned to come.

"Does anyone else feel stiff?" Peter muttered, stretching.

Ned shrugged. "Nah, it's probably a sign that you're growing old."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Thanks Ned. Thanks."

Once everyone was there, the teacher gave a brief smile. "Alright. Everyone, welcome to Washington Monument."

Peter grinned when he eyed the tall obelisk building that stood proudly in the center of the large area. Flagpoles could be seen all around as each of the flags represented the states. Peter was so heavily focused on the Monument that he didn't hear the teacher talking and who also seemed to be handing some sort of papers. It was until then that Ned had to nudge him in the ribcage and he motioned his head to indicate Peter that he should focus on what the teacher had to say.

"…Alright. Everyone, have a good time!" the teacher finally finished talking.

 **Observatory Deck**

"897 steps…" Peter stated. "Well if you include the stairs at the bottom so in actuality, the total steps is 898."

Ned whistled as he stared through the window. Everything seemed so small, it kind of looked like toys.

"Thank God for an elevator. I would be dead by the time we reach 600th step," Ned replied then paused. "No correction: I would be dead when I reach 100, even less."

"True," Peter agreed. "But while there are only 898 steps, there are actually only three levels."

"Well in that case," Ned said, eyeing the elevator. "Want to go to the top?"

"Yes!"

The two ushered themselves in the elevator when they reached it. A soft _ding_ was heard and within seconds, the two found themselves at the last level. The halls were long having a dark brown colored floor. There were many windows that stretched across the hallways, each of them scaling around the structure. While they were walking towards the window, Ned turned his head to the side only to grin when he spotted someone familiar.

He nudged Peter to get his attention, seeing how Peter was easily distracted.

"Hey, guess who's at the top."

Peter turned around and spotted Liz who was with her friends; all of them seemingly reading the paper of what the teacher had given them.

"You're such a nerd," Ned grinned.

Peter scowled. "It's not nerd! It's…It's…History!"

"—That is full of nerd language—"

"—Which is not—"

"—You're impossible."

Peter sighed, ignoring Ned for a while and leaned his arms against the rails and gazed out at the window. Frankly, Peter could use some fresh air and it would wonderful to swing around the tall structure as Spider Man, testing out his new suit which he had been given from Happy Hogan—a friend and bodyguard of Tony Stark.

Peter looked down at the floor as he recalled the conversations Happy and him had.

" _If you want to go around and be a Super Hero then you need a new upgrade," Happy replied. "Of course, any suggestions for the upgrades are also welcomed."_

" _So, when will the suit be done?" Peter asked._

" _In about a few days. I will contact Mr. Stark when the suit is ready and the two of you can pick it up."_

 _Tony nodded with approval. "Excellent. Now, while that is settled, I would need to lure Peter away. We're catching up on each other."_

 _Happy gave a small nod. "Of course, Mr. Stark. Should you need any assistance you know where to find me."_

 _Once Happy was out of sight, Peter turned to face Tony. "Something tells me there's more than having a friendly reunion."_

" _You are absolutely correct."_

The flashback ended, having Peter snapping back to reality. Of course, within the few days, the suit was ready but it was just before the field trip so he hadn't really had the time to test it out which was why—he knew it was risky—he brought it with him.

Peter hoped that there wouldn't be anything that would ruin his day. Meaning, that he wouldn't have to fight any crimes.

"Hey, what's that?"

Peter lifted his head up when a person shouted. At once, everyone gathered around the window, stretching their necks to see the object that was far into the distance. From what Peter could tell, it looked to be small and black. However, the shape may have changed because it appeared to be larger than before.

It wasn't anything like what Peter had seen. The _flying_ object came in so fast that it zoomed above the windows, heading straight up. In an instant, the whole hall was filled with silent and tension and something in Peter's gut told him that something was going to bad.

Something very bad.

Peter hated when he was right, especially in these situations.

All of a sudden, the whole building suddenly shook which made everyone gasp from shock and fear.

"What was that?" Ned exclaimed.

"I don't know but something tells me that wasn't a good sign," Peter said.

And then, shouts came as everyone strayed away from the strange figure. The new shadow had a tints of green but the majority was black. Everyone backed away when the large mechanic bird-like wings hovered him down from the propellers that beneath. His claws scraped the ground when he landed and he turned his head (which had an bird-like helmet) to face the audience; his menacing green eyes bored into them and just by looking at him, Peter shivered.

"So I hear that Spider Man is in town," the dark voice announced.

"Wh—who are you?" a person from the audience squeaked, terrified.

The figure paused, turning to the other side and he walked towards the man. Once there, the masked person immediately grabbed his throat which startled the people next to him and he lifted the man up.

"That doesn't concern you," the person spoke before he released the man and he eagerly gasped for some air.

Peter closed his eyes before he eyed at the EXIT sign that was far behind him. Great. Just when he needed it the most. Peter eyed the strange being and he was lucky enough that his back was facing Peter.

"Hey uhm, I'm going to erm call the police," Peter whispered to Ned who was terrified.

In fact, Ned was so terrified that he merely nodded and wasn't even thinking straight. He could've pointed that Peter had his cellphone with him but yet again, in this situation, it was too risky.

Peter repeatedly kept his eye on the newcomer, occasionally glancing back to see if he had turned around. When he didn't, Peter made a mad dash down the stairs only to pause half way. He checked for both ways before he zipped his sweater down to reveal the red with black lining suit.

It was time to make an entrance.

 **Back at the crowd**

The frightening monster walked around the terrified crowd who all huddled against one another. However, when the creature stopped walking and he turned around only to face Ned who gulped, something came into the view and within a second, it collided against the creature who flew back, slamming against the ground.

He snarled as he got up, his deadly eyes searching.

"Hey, birdbrain!" a new voice shouted.

From the minute the voice spoke, everyone looked up only to gasp with excitement. Some cheered. There, being latched at a rail was none other than Spider Man.

"I heard you were looking for me," Spider Man spoke as he climbed down.

 **Author's Note: ** And we got a glimpse of the Vulture ^^ and I had done some research for the Monument/Observatory Deck so I didn't made everything up and I made sure everything was true. Toodles!


	6. Disaster Strikes

Chapter 6: Disaster Strikes

"Indeed I was," the monster snarled.

Spider Man smirked behind the mask. "But before we do the whole me kicking your ass, I think introductions are in order, don't you think? I mean it's only fair to know who I'm going to humiliate."

"You think you're funny, boy?" he boomed.

Sider Man pretended to think. "Uh, yeah I am if I do say so myself but uh, not to insult you or anything but what's with the costume? You like birds or something?"

The man suddenly gave a dark threatening look. "If I were you, I would be wise as to who you're talking to."

Spider Man paused. "Nah. You guys are all the same."

Just like that, the vigilante released his webs at the fiend but he was quick enough to grab the webs and swung Spider Man around, throwing him out of the window which made people scream.

Spider Man gasped when he got thrown outside but he quickly used the shooters and swung around the Monument, going to the other side and smashed through another window, sliding down the ground.

The creature wasted no time and he grabbed Spider Man by the leg, throwing him once more. This time, Spider Man smashed through what it looked like an elevator. He gasped, pushing himself up only to stare with wide eyes.

Unfortunately for the elevator, the machine dropped down at an increasing rate and it smashed down below, crashing the glass elevator entrance.

"Don't," Spider Man replied as he slowly got up.

There he saw Liz who was in the hands of the enemy and he was threatening to drop her.

"Are you afraid, Spider Man?" the villain mocked him. "After all, she's just a one measly human. You wouldn't mind if I drop her, would you?"

"Let's…let's do this the right way. You don't need to do this," Spider Man spoke.

Behind the mask, the foe grinned nastily and slowly, his grasp began to be loose.

"Too late."

Liz gave out a gasp when she was suddenly dropped down.

Acting quickly, Spider Man hurriedly slid towards her and just in time, his web got extended out and managed to reach Liz in time who caught it with her hand. Spider Man halted himself by straightening his legs out to prevent him from slipping.

"Hang on!" Spider Man shouted.

Spider Man was still holding Liz and all he could hear her crying out.

"Don't let go of me!" she sobbed.

"I won't. I promise."

During this time, the adversary began to take his leave.

The blue and red hero began to pull her up, slowly and carefully and when she reached the top, Spider Man grabbed her but she stumbled from her footing and she collapsed on top of him.

"I'm sorry," she let out a shaky breath.

"It's fine. Are you alright? Are you okay?"

Liz nodded.

"Good. Go back to your friends and stay safe."

With that, the girl got up and went away but just as she left, Spider Man quickly released his web shooters and it grabbed hold of the creature who didn't get very far during his leave.

"You're not going anywhere!" Spider Man yelled, struggling to pull him down.

The fiend looked down and noticed the pest.

"Imbecile. It appears that you do not value your life."

"These people mean a lot to me. And I'm not about to let you hurt them!"

"Then be that as it may."

And then, the flying monster flew which carried Spider Man along with him. Spider Man gasped as he flew around the room. However, the bird-like creature grabbed the web, flinging Spider Man across the hall. The web crawler grunted but wasted no time by releasing both of his web shooters in attempt to tie the villain down.

It proved futile since the power of the enemy's suit was too strong, forcing Spider Man to slide. Unluckily, the web slinger got thrown once more and the two went head to head.

"You're just a weakling!" the creature snarled. "How can you hope to defeat me when you can't even save yourself?"

He then flung Spider Man down, crashing him down to the lower level.

People ran for cover from the crash as Spider Man groaned from pain. He hastily got himself up only to throw a nearby case display at the creature who dodged it.

"This is what people put their hopes in?" the creature sneered. "Pathetic."

It came too fast for Spider Man. As he released his web shooters, the flying monster zoomed straight at him, having his claw-like hand wrapped around Peter's neck as he slammed Spider Man down to the ground.

"I'll only give you a warning Spider Boy," the tone suddenly grew dark and cold. "If you value your life, do not come to me."

And then, the fiend let go of Spider Man who gasped for air. He coughed from the lack of oxygen but while the brute was walking away, Spider Man stumbled as he got up and he spoke.

"It's…Spider Man…" he croaked.

This made the villain stop. "What?"

"It's…Spider Man!" Spider Man replied, a bit loudly. And then, the web slinger released his webs that got attached to the enemy and with full force, Spider Man swung him around, having the creature to be smashed at the wall.

Once again, the villain got out of the spot and began to fly with Spider Man attaching to him after a second. As he was riding, Spider Man could hear the cheers.

"Go get him, Spider Man!" the crowd cheered.

The vigilante shielded his eyes from the broken shards of glass as the two crashed through the window. And he could feel some of the shards, ripping the suit. Eventually, the enemy made a large circle and then with great force, it managed to have Spider Man let go of his grip and he slammed into the brick side of the Monument. He groaned as he stared at the villain that flew away but having no choice, Spider Man stuck his hand to the building and turned himself around so he began climbing to the top.

It wasn't until then that he had heard voices so he turned around only to have eyes wide.

"Do not move."

 _Oh no…_

 **Author's Note:** Man, writing the action was actually a lot tougher than it looks. Woah. But I hope it went alright and it met your expectations. The elevator scene got me so stumped…but we got a glimpse of the Vulture ^^ but I had to stop the action here which is why the chapter so short—action is fun and all but it shouldn't be the main point of the story. Toodles!


	7. Complications

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to Invisible12 for following the story. Thanks to Yusuke Kurosaki for following the story. Thanks to T-Bone 101 for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Complications

There, in the air were police forces, even down below. The helicopter which contained more police and from what Peter could tell, one of them held a weapon.

"Come quietly," the police man stated.

 _Time to test this suit out._

Peter took a deep breath before exhaling. For a brief second, he closed his eyes before he opened them and then, he let go of the top. He leaped into the air, spreading his arms out, releasing the wings that were attached to the suit. He glided over the helicopter and when he was able to latch onto something, Spider Man released his webs and swung away from sight.

However, the helicopter turned around when the door was closed and resumed flying towards the web slinger. Peter wasted no time in trying to avoid the police forces but the only thing that keeps him going was the look on Tony's face when he finds out about this.

He was not going to be a happy camper, that's for sure.

By now, his suit was partly tattered and torn from the fight with the bird-like villain—the name Spider Man still has to find out.

Spider Man winced when he smacked himself against the wall when his web had seemingly been cut off from mid-air. He grunted upon the impact, only to have himself dangling with one arm before he brought his other arm to the wall. Spider Man turned around only to see that the helicopter was still after him.

 _Come on. Give a guy a break. How's he supposed to save the world when he has entire police force after him?_

Pulling himself, he began to crawl upwards from the wall and when he reached the top, Spider man heaved himself up, dragging him to the firm ground of the rooftop. The minute he got to his feet, he had his eyes wide when he saw more police forces come from the other directions.

"Uh hi guys," Spider Man greeted, giving them a little wave. "Any chance we could, y'know…talk this out? Man to man?"

He then saw that one of the police got a weapon out.

"Or maybe not."

The web crawler made a glance to the right to make sure that he has a quick getaway. When he did, Spider Man began to waltz towards that direction. He knew he wasn't far from Queens and if anything, his class had probably left but that being said, they wouldn't leave until _everyone_ was on the bus and present.

Unless of course, Flash made a cruel sick joke but maybe just maybe, he had a sudden change of heart especially in the situation that had happened in the Observatory deck.

Spider Man snorted. Yeah, right.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm kinda already late for dinner so if you don't mind, I'll just make an escape."

With that, Spider Man ran towards the edge and when he reached it, he leaped off, releasing his web shooters as he zipped through the evening sky. He knew that the police force was still on his tail so he didn't bother to look behind. That being said, he needed to find a quick place to hide just for a little bit.

* * *

By the time Spider Man got to Queens, it was already dark—which he had predicted. As he swung building after building, Spider Man could see, in the distance, a light coming from a room. He continued to swing until that area became clearer and he instantly recognized that it was Ned's house.

However, there was a sudden guilt in him. What would Aunt May say? Of course, she would yell at him but at the same time, she would be worried about him. Hopefully, the yell wouldn't be too bad but Peter doubt it.

By now, he was sore and ached all over so his movements was a bit clumsy which was why he rammed himself against the wall. He groaned, deciding to hang for a little while and annoyed, he removed his mask. Peter gazed at the city; it was quite beautiful at night. The city bloomed into life with the lights glimmering into the night sky. The sounds of traffic could be heard while the stars twinkled above. It was the City that Never Sleeps.

Realizing that Peter now lost track of time, he began to turn himself around to begin crawling on the wall. He was lucky enough that Ned's window was open; probably to let cool air come in. Peter rotated his body just so he could go through the open window, continuing to crawl up at the wall. He didn't paid attention if there was someone in the room or not.

The web slinger then dropped down to the ground, landing on his feet. He thought he should wait here and surprise Ned until he realized that he was still in his Spider Man suit.

 _Damn it_ , Peter cursed.

However, what he heard next totally surprised him and shocked him. There was a sudden loud crash which made Peter turn around only to stare with wide eyes.

There was Ned who had an equal shocked expression as Peter did and for a minute, none of them spoke. Peter was still trying to register that he had been caught in his Spider Man suit.

 _Crap crap crap_ was all what Peter could thought. He didn't expected for Ned to be in his room at all. For a minute, it seemed Ned had a hard time breathing and looked like he wanted to pass out. While this may seem bad but Peter hoped that Ned would pass out and forget that he had never saw this.

"Uh…hi?" Peter sad awkwardly, deciding to break the awkward silence.

"You're the Spider," Ned breathed.

Peter shook his head furiously and made an instinct by unzipping his costume. "No. No, I'm not. This is just a costume. It's not real."

Ned pointed to the ceiling. "You just _crawled_ across the ceiling."

Peter stared with disbelief as he began to think of many excuses just to throw Ned off his trail but every time he did, the excuses became feeble.

The two stared at each other for a minute as none of them had nothing to say. Peter had no more excuses, seeing that he couldn't get out of this. He then paused to think. What would Tony Stark do?

"Uh…er…that is…" Peter stammered. Even his words seemed to fail. "This is all a uhm play I'm trying out. A new experiment. I—I wanted to see if my crawling device works and it did…"

Needless to say, Ned didn't bought his excuse as he repeated the same word.

" _You're the Spider!"_

And in an instant, Peter began to plead. "Please don't tell _anyone_ about this. This is top secret. Top confidential. If people finds out who I really am, there would be consequences. Dire consequences. You _can't_ tell anyone. Not even your parents. Not even your great grandparents—"

Ned gave him a confused look. "I don't have any—"

" _No one_ ," Peter said firmly. Ned merely nodded, his eyes still glued to his friend who just _happened_ to be the vigilante hero. The Spider Man. However while Ned was still focusing on his friend, he suddenly remembered that Peter was here under that mask.

"Where the hell were you? Everyone was freaking out—the teacher was especially," Ned spoke.

"Uh…this happened," Peter replied, pointing his hand to the fallen suit.

"How are you going to explain this to your aunt?"

Peter stood there, paralyzed and he temporarily forgot to breath. "Uh…I…I have no clue," he stammered.

"You're so screwed."

* * *

Well, that could've been a _lot_ worse. Scratch that. It _was_ terrible. Peter thought that he would never hear the day where his aunt would stop yelling. Thankfully she did otherwise he would become deaf. And on top of that, he got an angry letter from Tony stark where he demanded to see Peter personally which was why, on a bright cheery morning (though Peter doubted just how cheery it would be for today), Peter was staring at his shoes while being at Stark Enterprise, facing an angry Tony Stark.

" _Never_ ," Tony raged. " _Never_ have I seen such a foolhardy act! I thought you would be more responsible! I thought you would knew _better_ ," he ranted.

Peter paused in thoughts as he finally gazed at Tony. Tony's glaring eyes bored down at him, making Peter shift awkwardly in his spot.

"But wouldn't you have done the same thing?" Peter pointed it out.

But he regretted the words he spoke since Tony's glare hardened, making Peter cower.

"Of all the foolishness, you chose this one. Well congratulations, hot shot, you're on the news!" Tony threw the newspaper at Peter who caught it.

On the newspaper, Peter read the headline which read:

 _ATTACK ON WASHINGTON MONUMENT_

Below the headline, it showed the tall structure with Spider Man on it. Peter grimaced as he skimmed the article.

"What have you been killed?" Tony went on.

"But I wasn't—"

"You're missing the _point_ , Peter. The _point_! Not only would Aunt May be angry at me but she would be angry at _you_! She would have my head!"

"But she doesn't know that I'm Spider Man—"

"My dear boy, you went _missing_ for just over a little hour!" Tony shouted. "Did you not even stop to think what would have happened if things went terribly wrong? No of course not. You just went in blindly—"

"I was _trying_ to protect the citizens! What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing. Other than that it makes you totally reckless—you're just getting used to your powers."

"I've had them for over six months!"

"My point is, Peter, is that you're still inexperienced. Don't go into business that aren't _yours_."

Peter made an angry look. He knew Tony meant well but he couldn't expect for Peter to just sit around and do nothing. Not while there's the bird man flying around.

"I just can't sit around and do nothing!" Peter exclaimed. "I can't let the villain hurt the people I love. I can't let it destroy the city."

Tony sighed. He was eventually going to have a headache soon. "Look Peter: forget the flying monster guy. There are people who handle this sort of thing. You're still a kid that has yet to live and you still have a school to go to," Tony sighed. "Which I know school sucks. I know you want to save the world. But, you're not ready yet. You still have so much to learn."

Tony pursed his lips as he knew the only thing that would keep Peter alive. He knows he wouldn't like it. He wouldn't like it at all.

"And so to ensure that this would never happen again, you're going to turn in your suit."

And just like that, Peter's world had shattered and he stared at Tony with wide eyes, having a shock expression on his face.

"Wh—what?" he stammered.

Tony winced at Peter's lack of words. He hated doing this but it was the only way to not get himself killed.

"I can't do that—I've still got the flying monster guy. He _needs_ to be taken care of. If I'm gone—if _Spider Man's_ gone, Queens will be an easy target and you're not available 24/7," Peter blurted out.

"Trust me: I hate to do this—really I do but this is for your own good. You've got enough to deal with—school, Aunt May…this is like…taking a break and having professionals dealing with this. Peter, please try to understand."

Peter closed his eyes for a brief moment, allowing him to let out a breath which he didn't know he was holding. Mutely, Peter lowered his head and the only thing that was heard was the unzipping of the backpack. He shoved the costumes into Tony's head before slinging the backpack back on him after he zipped it. Tony let out a sharp breath as he watched Peter walking away.

"Oh, here's your _shooters_ , by the way," Peter muttered as he took them off and threw it at Tony who caught it.

Once out of sight, Tony sighed; his jaw tightened.

"You do realize, sir, that young Mr. Parker will still bury his nose where it shouldn't," a new voice said, joining Tony.

Recognizing the voice, Tony didn't bother to turn around. "I know, Happy and I sincerely hope that he doesn't."

However, just as they were about to go, running footsteps were heard which earned Tony's attention.

"Sir, Mr. Stark," the security guard called out.

"Yes?"

"There had been a security breach in Avengers Headquarters."

 **Author's Note:** Oh snap. As if things weren't worse, they had go to even worse…Now who could break into Avengers HQ? Uhm, let's pretend Tony has a thing where he knows what happens in Avengers HQ, okay? XD And they should really update Avengers HQ's security system…Find out! Toodles!


	8. The Gathering

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to Batman111893 (Guest) for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Gathering

Tony briskly landed on the ground. The sound of his suit was heard, indicating that he was reverting back to his normal self. The second he got here, Tony eyed the chaotic area. It had tables turned over, glasses smashed and the shards were littering the floor—even some of the walls got destroyed. Tony observed around only to curse mentally. The hidden security cameras were also demolished and they were barely hanging on their hinges.

Whoever had broken in here had found what they were looking for and had obviously went to great lengths to retrieve it. The shards crunched from Tony's feet as he went into the room, examining the place. The once protected vault was now destroyed; its doors appeared to be thrown by sheer force and this only infuriated Tony.

"What happened?" Tony asked harshly. "This room was supposed to be secured tightly. As in _no one_ was supposed to go in here without heavy access."

The guard beside him hesitated a little before he answered. "It happened all too fast, sir. Everything was quiet but alarms suddenly blared out. Before we knew it, the thing infiltrated the room, taking out almost all of our men. We tried to stop it, sir but…" he trailed off and Tony knew what happened after that.

"Was anything stolen?" Tony asked but in his guts, he knew that something _had_ been stolen. But he needed a confirmation.

Once again, the guard was hesitant.

"Come now. You're killing me here," Tony muttered as he resumed walking in.

"Yes," the guard finally spoke.

And that dread increased even more.

"What?"

"The weapons," he spoke. "The hi-tech gear that were meant to be locked away, never to be used."

As he spoke, Tony pushed the broken metal door away and when he saw the empty area, a dark expression grew on Tony's face, letting fury take its place.

"What did this villain look like?"

"He had wings, sir. Like the mechanic kind. Had black but with some tint of dark green for the costume. Claw-like talons…" the guard answered, trying to remember the intruder to the best of his ability.

From the simple description, the rage inside Tony grew even more. However, there was something about this fight that threw Tony off. He narrowed his eyes and spoke.

"Was it only _him_ or did someone else helped him out?" Tony asked, shifting his eyes to the damaged cameras.

"It appeared that someone else helped the guy out too but we couldn't catch who it was."

With an intimidating look, Tony turned around, walking towards the exit.

"What are we going to do, sir?"

"Bringing back what once was ours."

* * *

The night had fallen once more, revealing nothing but shadows. It was quite a secluded area and definitely not a place to hang around. The air screamed with eeriness and creepiness. For a brief moment, the only sound that was known was the howling wind that echoed in the distance but the noise faded away when the crunching of the footsteps against the gravel came, indicating that someone was going to come here, interrupting the stillness.

The eyes trailed towards the dark corner of the place and he paused as though he sensed as if he wasn't alone.

"I know you're there," the deep voice rumbled. "Don't bother hiding yourself."

After a few seconds, another pair of footsteps was heard before a shadow emerged into the view, letting the first person smirk.

"How'd you figured it out?" the second being grumbled, obviously being not too please that he was discovered.

The first figure rolled his eyes. "Because you suck at hiding. Do I need to elaborate more?"

"Haha, very funny," he said sarcastically.

"I try," the first shadow responded dryly.

"Who are you again? I don't remember seeing you."

"The name's Tinkerer," the first person spoke.

The second one snorted. "Tinkerer? Why? Because you _tinker_ with stuff," he laughed.

Tinkerer sneered, unamused. "And I suppose _you_ have a better name?"

"The Shocker."

Tinkerer's smile grew like a Cheshire grin. "My…that's… _shocking_."

"Real hilarious," Shocker rolled his eyes then he paused.

"So…" Shocker started. "When do you think the boss will be here? And why did we have to meet here?"

Tinkerer shrugged. "You're not scared, are you?"

The Shocker sneered. "No, you brat. I'm just wondering because most _normal_ villains would have like a secret lair for a damn meeting. Not some sketchy place like this."

"Well I'm not the one who called for a meeting, now did I?" Tinkerer drawled, earning an annoyed look from the Shocker.

"And besides," the Tinkerer scoffed. "What makes you think that he's our boss just yet? He's going to be our boss when he gives out our tasks and from the looks of it, I can't wait to get started," he cracked his knuckles with anticipation.

"Yeah that Spider kid is going to be easy to be taken care of."

"And once we do, taking over the city will be easy," the Tinkerer made a sinister look. "But why stop at Queens. We can rule so much more than this tank city."

The Shocker smirked. "We could take over Manhattan or New York."

The Tinkerer snorted. "Are you dumb? New York still has its Avengers. And they have the Hulk. Don't forget the Hulk."

The Shocker rolled his eyes. "Please, I don't consider Avengers _heroes_. If anything, they are nothing. They are bad themselves, leaving destruction behind them and they don't seem to care what they leave behind. And if Hulk is a part of the Avengers, then where is he? People hadn't seen him over a year ago."

The former scientist Mason shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he went into hiding," he then paused as he racked his brain, thinking back to the Avengers.

"Enough!" a booming voice intervened. The noise came and the two backed away so that they wouldn't be blown away from the machine. The only thing that was visible were the green eyes that illuminated the shadowy area.

"Boss, you're here," the Shocker spoke.

"Of course I am."

"So…is he really that strong as people say he is?" the first thug asked, his curiosity rising.

The boss turned its eerie head towards him. "Yes. He's got guts and when he puts determination in place, he is dangerous. Even if he is a puny kid, he wouldn't hesitate to achieve his goal."

"But he doesn't kill, right?" the former engineer Schultz stated.

"Indeed. And that's what makes him weak. That's why he would fall and I would triumph."

"But wait: doesn't Spider Man have Iron Man with him? I heard he's training the Spider kid," the first thug revealed.

The second goon sneered. "Iron Man. I _loathe_ him! Let me deal with the Man of Iron!"

"Enough, you fools!" the boss said sternly. "The Iron Man doesn't concern me. Not just yet, Tinkerer. I've only came here to give you the tasks and as a little bonus, I've brought you goons a gift."

The head of the group reached behind him and there in his hands were two heavy hi-tech gear. He gave them a push and the instant he did, electrical power was shot out, slightly lighting up the dim place.

The Shocker's eyes grew wide when he gazed at the purple electricity that came from the heavy gun.

"Where did you get those?" the second brute gaped.

"Let's just say I've got them from a dear old friend," he smiled devilishly. He then threw the first gun to the first person. "That's yours, Shocker. And Tinkerer," the smile behind the helmet grew wide like Cheshire grin. "My good old friend…even you get to play a part in this little hunt of ours."

The Tinkerer grinned as he caught the gun. When he triggered it, the power lit up his face before it died down though he gave a small scoff.

"I bet I can build a better one than this," he muttered, sneering at the weapon.

"Now, now, Tinkerer. I know you like to show off your mad skills but we must get to the point of your mission which is quite simple. With these weapons, kill the Spider Man."

The thugs cackled as they enjoyed seeing the images in their head of the dead Spider Man.

"And look at it this way, Tinkerer. When Spider Man is out of our way, this will torture dear old Tony Stark and then you can have your revenge on him."

The Tinkerer grinned cruelly.

"Consider it done."

The boss laughed, nastily. "The world's changing, boys. Time we change too."

With that, the madman lowered his hand and with the press of the button, the machine glowed to life, sparking out electricity.

 **Author's Note: ** When bad guys get together, shit is about to happen…and good ol' Tony is pissed—not a good sign…anyways about the Tinkerer and his connection to Tony—I have read that apparently the Tinkerer was apparently the former employee of Stark Enterprises but then he got fired from Stark himself and that's why he wants revenge on Tony. THAT'S what I've read so I'm going with that…so yeah and I've used another words for Tinkerer and Shocker like 'former scientist Mason' or 'former engineer Schultz' so I don't keep using 'Shocker' or 'Tinkerer' even though that is their villain names but it gets tiresome. What happens next? Find out!


	9. A Grudge

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to Zimbolical for favoring the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Grudge

Peter had never believed that he would meet a boy he hated in his life. Flash Thompson was being an annoying prick and Peter would like to do nothing more than to throw Flash out of the building and say it was an accident. Flash was annoying Peter to no end which was why, during lunchtime, Peter exploded.

Or maybe perhaps it was the fact that Peter had beaten Flash in a marathon race in gym class. Peter hadn't meant to do it—he was only going with the flow but he actually managed to beat Flash. And if Peter was right, the class was still trying to process that Peter Parker had actually beaten Flash.

"I've had it!" Peter exclaimed. "I swear: if I have to deal with Flash one more time, I'm seriously starting debate if I should throw him out."

"Well, you could do it you know," Ned grinned who had recently found out that his best friend, Peter Parker, was the actual Spider Man. He was still in shock even if two days had passed and he still found it fascinating and a shocker to him but either way, he happily accepted it.

"Yeah, in _that_ form," Peter muttered before he sulked in his chair.

Ned raised an eyebrow at the sudden behaviour. "Alright, spill. I can tell that something is bothering you so what is it?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Peter…"

"It's nothing."

" _Peter_ —"

"Alright!" Peter cried out with exasperation. He then took a deep breath before he released it. "Tony confiscated my suit," he muttered.

Ned blinked. "I'm gonna be honest with you…I didn't catch it."

"I don't have my suit," Peter said, loudly enough that only Ned could hear him. "Tony confiscated my suit after that stunt I did in the Monument. He got pissed and I no longer have a suit."

"Tony as in…?"

Peter sighed. "Tony Stark."

Ned gaped at him. " _Tony_? As in Tony Stark? Iron Man?" he replied with wide eyes, staring at his friend with shock. "For Pete's sake, Peter, what else have you been keeping a secret?"

Peter shrugged, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Just Tony Stark and me being Spider Man," he replied quietly at the last sentence.

"Does your aunt know?"

"Of course not! If she did, she would freak out more than Tony!"

"So how are you gonna save Queens?" Ned asked as he turned his attention to his cellphone.

Peter sighed. "I don't know…"

"Well, you still have your onesie," Ned suddenly spoke which made Peter stare at him with wide eyes. Seeing the stare, Ned blinked as he stared blankly at his friend. "What?"

"It's _not_ an onesie!" Peter hissed. "And that's a brilliant idea! I almost forgot I had kept my old suit. And I have my old web shooters."

"Sure, whatever you say," Ned muttered, his eyes not being taken off from the screen. It was then where he suddenly knew what he had said to Peter. "Wait, wait, wait. Back up. Back up. You're _still_ going to fight this flying monster guy even after Stark told you not to? Do you not realize he would be even angrier if he finds out you're still active as Spider Man?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Look: I've already got lecture from Tony. I don't need another. But I just can't stand here and do nothing while that enemy is still out there, wreaking havoc in the city," Peter replied irritably only to let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm just _tired_ of him treating me like a kid all the time!" he threw his hands from exasperation.

"But you _are_ a kid," Ned replied.

Peter slightly glared at his friend. "Thanks for the moral support," he said sarcastically.

Ned shrugged. "Just saying it like it is. On the other hand, I agree with you but on the other, I don't. Just do what Tony says to avoid any more conflict. Aren't there professionals who handle these things?"

"Yes," Peter muttered, angrily.

Ned shook his head. "Peter, all what Tony wants is your safety."

"But I can handle myself! He doesn't need to be so over protective."

Ned sighed. "Maybe he's hiding something," he suddenly pointed it out.

Peter blinked with startled. "What? What could he possibly be hiding?"

Ned shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe that's the reason why he doesn't want you out in the field. Too dangerous."

"But I've faced dangerous situations before," Peter argued. "I know this is Tony Stark we're talking about—he usually keeps secret but…wouldn't he confide me in if there is trouble?"

Ned merely shrugged. "Maybe there are things where he doesn't want you to find out so it doesn't get you killed."

* * *

School finally came to an end which Peter couldn't be happier. However, what Ned had said during lunch, it still hadn't left Peter's mind. What _could_ Tony be hiding from him?

As Peter walked down the path of the school, he suddenly stopped when he saw the familiar car that was parked. Peter sighed but he reluctantly went towards the vehicle and opened the door, sliding in.

The two settled in silence, having Peter staring out at the window.

"You know you don't have to pick me up after school, right?" Peter asked, breaking the silence.

"I know."

Peter frowned as he listened to the tone of Tony's voice. It was firm and did it held a bit of…worry? Peter didn't know but the minute he turned to face him, he blinked as he stared at him. There were bags under his eyes as though to indicate that he didn't get enough sleep and there were worry of wrinkles in his face. Peter trailed his eyes to Tony's hands who tightened his grip on the wheel.

"You look worried. What happened?"

"Nothing," Tony replied hurriedly.

"Something's troubling you," Peter continued. "I can help you but only if you let me."

"Nothing is troubling, _Peter_ ," Tony said a bit harshly. Tony took a breath to compose himself. "Look, I'm sorry. I've just had a long day—a stressful one. You don't need to be concerned about it."

Peter sighed as he resumed gazing out the window. "Of course," he mumbled. Throughout the ride, it was silent and by the time Peter reached his house, he was more than happy to get out of the car.

"Say hi to Aunt May from," Tony called out as Peter exited. "And stay out of trouble!"

Peter smirked. _Stay out of trouble, huh? That's a good one._

When the boy entered in and closed the door, he could hear Aunt May's call.

"Peter, is that you?"

"Yes, mom."

"How was school?"

"The same as usual. Tony said hi," Peter called out as he climbed up the stairs. Once he got to the room, he slumped on his bed, dropping his backpack on the floor as he stared down. Something had changed Tony—he isn't usually this tense.

" _Maybe he's hiding something_."

Ned's words flashed back into Peter's mind. Maybe he was and that would explain Tony's strange behaviour. Going with that, Peter got up and went to towards a wall and began to climb. He still has his spare in his hidden area. He opened the door and grabbed his suit then landed on his feet.

He stared at his old suit which was nothing compared to his other suit. Peter made a small smile but it faltered as another idea came to mind. Perhaps, maybe he could get his old suit back but it would be too risky. He sighed. No. His main mission was to find out what Tony was hiding—if he was, that is.

That being said, Peter needed to pinpoint Tony's current location. He knew that Tony wouldn't possibly be at Stark Enterprises. At least, he shouldn't be, anyway. Peter frowned as he put on his Spider suit, racking his brain for any other possible location.

The only one other place where Tony _could_ be would be the Avengers Headquarters. That seemed to be the safest bet. With that, Peter grabbed a sweater and jeans to hide the costume before he zipped down the stairs.

"Hey Peter," Aunt May greeted as he came into the view.

"Hey," he paused. "Hey uhm do you mind if I go outside. For a walk?"

Aunt May pursed her lips at the thought of having Peter walking around _alone_. Especially with that…creature roaming around. Peter sighed.

"I'll be fine. And if anything happens, I'll call you," Peter said.

Aunt May looked at him before she focused on the TV. She seems to be at a war with herself until she finally spoke, reluctantly.

"Alright. Be safe out there. The minute there's trouble, call me."

"Yes, Aunt May."

And then, Peter walked away and towards the door.

"Love you!"

* * *

Peter zipped through the city, heading towards the direction to the Avengers Headquarters but as he was though, there were sirens blaring out which forced Peter to land on a rooftop to get a good look of where they could be going.

 _Man…_

Peter then switched route, following the sirens until he reached the destination. When he did, he was met with a building on fire. Smoke came from almost every direction. The crowd below were all gathered away from the burning building.

 _Gotta get in there_.

The minute he came into the view, the crowd all pointed up to the sky and shouted:

"It's Spider Man!"

And then, Peter zipped through the window, landing on his feet. The air around him was hot; the fire is still crackling while the ceilings were groaning from the pressure, threatening to succumb. He felt his Spider senses tingling, indicating that someone was still here.

"Hello!

Peter shielded his eyes from the blazing smoke and took a step back when the fire roared.

 _Damn._

He continued to go through the room until he found the person, hiding at a corner.

"I'm going to get you out of there!"

"Please, hurry!"

As Peter took a step forward, the groan increased and Peter looked up at the ceiling, taking in a sharp breath. Just in time, Peter leaped forward, getting out of the way and the wood broke down, blocking the path.

 _Too close._

Peter carefully took his step and he eventually reached the person, helping her up.

"Grab on and hold tightly."

Nodding, she did what she was told but she only let out a scream when there was another groan, indicating that the whole room was going to collapse any time now and Peter needed to get out of here fast. With that, Peter ran towards the nearest window and just in time, the whole ceiling collapsed, causing an explosion but it threw Peter out of the window clumsily and the person was holding onto him tightly.

He tried to regain his balance but he did it even though it wasn't graceful. He still managed to land on his feet and when he came out, the crowd cheered as Peter handed the woman to the police.

"Take care, alright?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I will. Thank you."

Smiling behind the mask, Peter released his web shooters and swung into the day. With that out of the way, Peter resumed his gliding to the direction he was supposed to go. As he went further, he was able to spot the large towering building and on the side, there was an A with a circle around it.

The Avengers Headquarters.

Peter let out a breath as he planted himself on the wall of the building.

If he was going to find out what Tony was hiding, then he would have to break into the Headquarters.

 **Author's Note: ** Ah, Peter, Peter…what will he think of next? But is Tony hiding something? Of course, he is XD What happens next? Find out!


	10. Infiltrating the Headquarters

Chapter 10: Infiltrating the Headquarters

Breaking into the headquarters wasn't easy at all. The place seemed to be guarded a lot heavier—way more than usual, Peter assumed. But after much searching, he finally found an exit that would allow him to enter the building. With this much security, Peter knew something was up. Something what Tony wasn't letting on.

And speaking bout Tony, Peter hoped that he wouldn't have to encounter him. Or otherwise Tony wouldn't be happy at all.

As he was crawling around the walls, Peter had a hunch of where he was supposed to go but either way he isn't exactly sure. The more he crawled, the more he had to pause and hide himself in a corner (if there was one) because of the guards. There's a good chance that if one of the guards caught him, Peter was sure that they would call Tony.

Either way, he had to be careful. Peter tensed as he heard footsteps and stopped crawling. There, two guards appeared, walking down the hall and they seemed to have intense discussion, making Peter to stop to listen of what they have to say.

Maybe it will be useful.

"Man, Stark sure did looked pissed," one of them spoke.

"No kidding. You would be too if the creature stole the most hi-tech gears. How the hell did he even break in?"

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. Hi-tech gears?

"I reckon that the birdman had some help, destroying the security."

The first guard scoffed. "And now Tony's on a warpath, isn't he?"

"Yeap."

And their voices faded away as they went down the hallway but the conversation was enough for Peter to know what has happened. The birdman—something in his gut told Peter he knew who it was—had stolen some of the hi-tech gears which made Tony be on a warpath. So _that's_ what was bothering Tony and that's why he was being so secretive these past few days.

But what kind of weapons did the…birdman stole?

This only intrigued Peter more and decided to stick around for a little—until he knew what those weapons were. Maybe Peter could get them back. But first, he would need to find out where the files were located.

Peter racked his brain for possible locations until he came to the conclusion that was closest to it. Grinning, Peter began to crawl, scaling around the walls as he see fit.

In all honesty, with this much of security, Peter was just lucky to get even _in_. Peter sighed, muttering.

 _If I see another air vent…_

Grumbling, Peter used his web shooters to tear the vent and crawled inside.

 _Someone should really clean the air vents..._ Peter frowned as he got off the web cob off his hand.

Eventually, he reached the other end and used his strength to force open the door. When it did, Peter caught it so it wouldn't fall to the ground and give out his location. He placed the vent gate inside and peeked out only to frown when he saw many guards securing the place.

 _Great…If there are this much guards then I'm assuming I'm getting close to the weaponry room but I would have to take them out though._

With that, Peter crawled to the other side so they wouldn't see him. At least, not fully; Peter could use the small shadows that were lingering around the corners. Seeing that there were two men at the posts, Peter used his first web to attach himself up at the ceiling before he released another web once he lowered himself down.

The web wrapped around the two men who suddenly gave an exclaim of shout at the unexpected attack and Peter raised himself back up, sticking the web to the ceiling.

"Hey, did someone screamed?" one of the guards who were below asked.

"I dunno."

Peter tensed but carefully resumed taking out the guys until the hall was cleared.

 _Well that's done._

Once it was clear, Peter resumed crawling the walls, turning around a corner then lowered himself, landing on his feet. However, as he was about to go further down, something caught his eye, halting him in his tracks. He pushed some of the obstacles out of the way before he entered through the entrance. He made his hand slid across the wall in search of a light switch and when he found out, Peter turned it on.

The lights flickered to life and it temporarily blinded Peter and he lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the light. However, he lowered his arm and what he saw made him stare with wide eyes.

The room was a mess; the door was literally thrown apart with sheer force, the windows smashed, having its shards scatter throughout the floor. It looked like there had been a heavy fight here and from the looks of it, the villain had won.

Why would Tony hide this from him? Couldn't Tony see that Peter was offering to help? No. He instead was pushing Peter away, causing conflicts more than it should.

Peter resumed walking forwards, going towards the broken door. To him, everything seemed normal but Peter refused to believe that—otherwise, it wouldn't make sense if the villain wanted to randomly break in. He came in here for a reason.

But who would do this?

As Peter continued to walk around the room until he reached at an empty spot. He frowned. There, what should have been, was an empty spot for some kind of weapons. The stolen gear was no longer there. Peter crouched down as in hopes of finding some more evidence until he found something that caught his attention.

There at the side of the display stand, there were marks that looked like claws. Peter narrowed his eyes dangerously, his muscles tense and he tightened his fists. He had seen these marks before and he knew exactly who stole them.

But this still didn't explain what kind of weapons were stolen, though and that was what Peter needed to figure it out if he wanted to get the gear back.

Eyes narrowed, Peter began to walk out of the room but when he reached the entrance, Peter froze as he heard voices. Acting quickly, the web crawler released his web shooters and he went flinging towards the wall, staying up at the highest point.

"The security has been increased, sir,"

"Will it be enough to keep that _birdman_ out of the way?"

Peter recognized the second voice. It was Tony.

"It should, sir—uh, yes, it should."

"You better hope so. I want every area on lock down. Nothing is going to get in or out until we capture the flying monster guy."

"Yes sir."

Tony stopped walking. "Good. I'll take it from here. You have your orders."

Nodding, the guard left having Tony alone. For a brief moment, Tony paused as though he sensed something and turned around the corner. Peter withdrew any movements, not taking any risks. Peter closed his eyes and opened them. Tony knew that something was off here, that much Peter could figure it out.

Throat going dry, Peter knew he couldn't stay on this spot any longer. Carefully, Peter released his web shooter at the other end of the wall and he quickly swung from out of sight just as Tony looked up to where Peter was a few seconds ago.

Tony narrowed his eyes as he knew deep down, there was someone in the building.

Peter let out a sigh of relief. That was a close one. He was just lucky he didn't get caught or otherwise he would have to explain to Tony what the hell he was doing here.

And he _really_ didn't want to do that.

Along the way, he had to take out more guards and he finally reached the room and began hacking into the monitor. It took at least four tries to unlock the code and by then, Peter went through the files.

It took a while but Peter finally figured what weapons had been stolen. One of them was gun that could shoot out electricity. And the other gun was heavily and from the data given, the weapon has some kind of purple power.

 _Damn; no wonder Tony's pissed._

Having enough information, Peter came up with the plan of getting them back. Now, it was just the matter of idea to get _out_ of here. Eventually though, Peter retraces his steps which proved it to be more difficult than getting in here but other way, it took a while than it should have.

He nearly got caught but by the time he reached the exit, he finally got out of the building and zipped through the sky. Once the Headquarters was out of sight, Peter stopped by at a ledge of another building with thoughts running through his head.

 _Those marks…they belong to the enemy I've faced at the Monument. He stole the hi-tech weapons. Tony's pissed. Why is he hiding this from me? I get it that he doesn't want me to be involved but kicking bad guys is kind of my part as well._

All of a sudden, sirens came which made Peter stand up as he looked ahead. Eyes narrowed, Peter released his web shooters and he flew into the city, chasing after the police sirens.

By the time he got there, Peter arrived at broken scene that had rubbles all over the place. The police were talking to the witnesses but it wasn't until then that one of the people shouted.

"It's Spider Man!"

"What happened here?" Spider Man asked.

"It came all of a sudden. It was quiet then something came in there…I—I don't know. It may still be in there," one of the witnesses explained. "There are still hostages in there."

Peter narrowed his eyes as he stared at the damaged bank. The intruder may still have not left the building if what she said was true.

"Stay here. I'll go in," Spider Man spoke.

Spider Man zipped through the building and landed on the floor. He scanned the area, looking for a place that seemed out of the ordinary. He shot his web shooters and continue to swing around.

 _Fancy bank._

"Hello?" Spider Man called out.

"Hello? Please help us!"

Peter jolted as he followed the voice, zipping through spot after spot until he reached a closed door.

"Are you in here?"

"Yes! Please get us out of here!"

"Alright, hang on. I'm gonna open the door."

Spider Man then let his webs attach to the door. Using his strength, he tore the door open with brute force and the door went flying out.

"Is everyone alright?" Peter asked.

The group nodded mutely.

"What happened? What was the last thing you remembered?"

"I…we don't know much. It was quiet and then all of a sudden, an attack happened. There was a…person—at least I think it was a person. I don't know; it was hidden behind all that armor it had. It had wings—like birds and then it came in a blink of an eye."

As the hostage was describing the events, all of a sudden quiet footsteps were heard and then, the hostage gave out a shout.

"Watch out!"

It was too late though. Something came in and scooped Peter away in a startling beat. Peter gasped from the unexpected attack and the next thing Spider Man saw were the hostages being gone from out of sight. He felt himself flying away from the room as something tight was wrapping around his neck.

Peter struggled to get free but it was futile as he was suddenly smashed into a wall.

"You shouldn't have come here," a voice snarled. "This would be your doom."

"Never!" Peter shouted, trying to break free from its grasp.

"Then so be it."

And then, the intruder threw Peter in the air, having him flying backwards until he smashed through pillar after pillar until he finally stopped.

 **Author's Note:** Oh boy…so Peter breaks into the Headquarters to find info and then he goes to the bank ONLY to get attacked…fantastic. No one said this would be easy for him XD What happens next? Find out!


	11. The Hunt

Chapter 11: The Hunt

Spider Man coughed as he struggled to get up. That blow really took a lot on him.

"It was foolish of you to come here," the dark voice spoke as he went over the rubbles.

"I'm the…only one who…can stop you," Peter coughed.

The person sneered. "How can you stop _me_ if you can't even save _yourself_?"

"You see, that's the problem," Spider Man as he got up. "You have too much confidence and that's why you will fall. Your confidence will be your down fall."

Spider Man narrowed his eyes as he stared at the figure. The intruder sneered.

"Surprised to see me again?"

"No."

"Aww, that's too bad."

"But I am ready to take you out."

"We shall see with that."

And then, it started. The two went head to head, having Peter to throw objects that were closer to him but the bird-like villain dodged it. However, the enemy was too quick and in a swift move, the foe grabbed Peter and the two crashed through the roof, getting out of the building. Peter struggled to get free and he occasionally released his webs to gunk the enemy.

They twist and turn through the air until finally, the two of them got slammed on a nearby rooftop.

"Tonight, you will die!" the villain snarled as he took out his gun.

Peter just managed to avoid the attack by twirling in the air but due to the power having a long range, it went past by Spider Man and blasted a nearby store down the road which exploded. However, the foe didn't wasted his time and he immediately went at Spider Man, using his feet to collide against Spider man and the two went crashing down the roof. The wind got knocked out of Peter and he gasped for breath.

"You should've realized, Spider Man. I'm _way_ out of your league," the enemy sneered as he pressed his foot on Peter's chest.

"You're still beatable…" Spider Man groaned.

"Don't mess with me or I'll kill everyone you love," the villain threatened.

However, Peter wasn't about to give up and with a sneak attack in hand, Spider Man threw the object which was attached to his web and then he threw at the foe's face who shouted.

Spider Man quickly got up and proceeded to perform his moves but on the last one, Spider Man slipped up and the bird villain took this chance to blast him again.

"This is what people put hopes in?"

He picked up the vigilante by the scruff of his shirt, lifting him up.

The rival sneered. "Pathetic," he then threw Spider man like a ragged doll. He stared at the somewhat unconscious hero. As he was about to leave, something shot past by him and it struck the floor, forcing him to halt in his steps.

"What fool wishes to die by my hands?" the birdman spoke sinisterly as he turned around.

"Sorry to disappoint you but anyone ever tell you that you will be defeated?"

The birdman looked up only to have his disturbing grin grew wider. "Well, well. If it isn't none other than Iron Man himself. Aw, what's wrong? Word got that I defeated your little puppet?"

Iron man lowered himself down and he extended his hand out, ready to fire if he needed to.

"Stand down, _now_ and we can go quietly," Iron Man said warningly.

The adversary laughed. "So the old man still has life in him! Who would've thought?"

"Last chance."

"Well…alright…"

Without a warning, the birdman took out his gun and blasted at Iron Man who equally released his attack. But the force got too strong and it forced both of them to fly backwards. Iron Man coughed from the dust that rose but he quickly got up and went back to the spot to where he was before the impact. However, the only thing that was missing was the creature.

* * *

"It was the weapons that got stolen. That's what Tony was hiding. That's why he got angry," Peter said. He moved but winced, having his hand go to his ribs. "One of them can shoot electricity and the other is just as dangerous as the first one."

Ned stared at him. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get them back."

"Yeah uh, because that totally worked out for you, didn't it?" Ned eyed the injuries of what Peter had. "I can't believe you went face to face with the big dude. Are you insane?"

"I'm not," Peter glared. "Look: I'm only doing what is right. What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing except you're getting beaten the hell out of it," Ned remarked. "I wouldn't be surprised if your aunt got really upset and angry."

"Oh she _was_ , trust me on that. She was even considering to drop me at school every day," Peter replied bitterly.

Ned snorted. "Well at least _that_ would make you stay out of trouble. What about Tony?"

"Oh, he…uhm…he was _angry_ …" Peter answered, grimly.

"Of course he would be…considering that he actually _told_ you to literally stay out of trouble…" Ned shook his head and he went back to the laptop. "Oh look: the Daily Bugle had written another article about Spider Man."

Peter gave him a look as he moved towards him. He frowned.

 _ANOTHER ATTACK CAME FROM THE BIRD AND THE SPIDER_

Peter sneered. "From the way _he_ writes it, it sounds as though we're secretly lovers," he scowled.

"But it does though, doesn't it? You two show it that way."

Peter glared.

 _"From beginner to hero, Spider Man began to earn a lot of people's trust, believing that he does more good than bad. However, since the appearance of the birdman that is now known as the 'Vulture', people began to speculate about Spider Man's actions. In the recent attacks, there had been numerous destruction that were left behind during the battle. The citizens are now doubting to see Spider Man as a hero—"_

"What!?" Peter exclaimed. "Are you serious? You know the next time this _'Vulture'_ comes in, I'll be sure to let him do whatever he wants," Peter muttered angrily.

"But can you blame them though? You guys practically leave destruction behind. You don't watch yourselves of what you do and then after an intense battle, you two go your ways," Ned said.

Peter stared at him. "I'm _trying_ to stop the Vulture! Believe me: it's not my intention to make mayhem all over the city. Crap happens when you're out, playing the hero. It's bound to have some destruction. Whose side are you on?"

Ned rolled his eyes. "I'm only being realistic here."

"Realistic my foot," Peter muttered.

"Oh look: Iron Man is also mentioned in here too…"

Peter immediately went back to the article.

"… _It has also been stated that Spider Man was supposed to be under the watchful eye of Iron Man himself who was supposed to take him under his wing to train him as a proper hero."_

Angered, Peter closed the lid of the laptop and shuffled towards the edge of the bed in order to get up.

"The damn Daily Bugle."

Peter walked towards the window.

"Where are you going?"

"Home…before my aunt explodes," Peter mumbled.

"Are you sure you don't my parents to give you a ride? With all those injuries, you could cause a strain."

Peter shrugged it off. "It's fine. Don't worry about me. See you at school."

"Yeah and at the Homecoming tomorrow. You are going to Homecoming, right?"

Peter froze in his tracks and he groaned. "Damn it; I've forgotten all about it. With this Vulture going around and everything else…"

Ned sighed. "You're lucky I made you remember it. What time are you going to meet up with Liz?"

Peter opened and closed his mouth, shifting awkwardly in his spot. Ned sighed, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of his friend. Sometimes he wonder why he didn't abandoned him in the first place.

"You're hopeless."

"Am not."

"You have completely forgot about the Homecoming, not to mention that you had a _date_ to go by to. So either way, that makes you hopeless," Ned shook his head. "You better hope that whatever time you guys settle with, you would get there in time."

"Yeah, yeah. I've got this under control; I can handle it," Peter grinned lopsidedly.

"Uh-huh. Anyways, see you."

"Yeah."

And then, Peter swung out of the window while trying to ignore the pain that was in his ribs.

* * *

Aunt May frowned. Peter's odd behaviour had made her worry. Even as she watches TV with him, he would always be in the slumping position as though he had gotten hurt. Whatever Peter's going through, he wouldn't let up even if she asks him.

She sighed. "Something is troubling you, Peter and I want to help, I really do but…I can't help if you don't let me."

Peter bit his lip as he withdrew his gaze away from the TV and stared at the floor. He knew that his aunt noticed that there was something different about him but she would never understand. He most certainly cannot tell her that he, himself, is Spider Man—she would freak. In all honesty, Peter _wanted_ to tell her since maybe it would help him be at peace—even if it was for just a little while.

Peter sighed.

"It's nothing…" he struggled to speak. "It's just that…" he paused, trying to figure out what to say. "Have…have you ever had a person—who was more than a friend—"

Aunt May stared at him though a small smile was threatening to escape her lips. "Oh! So it's a girl?"

Peter stared at her with mouth open. "What?" he cried out. "No! Nononono! You're ruining the moment here."

She chuckled but then indicated for him to continue.

"It's…this person…well, he's not really a friend. He's more like a…father-figure, or at least he _was_. He always keeps secrets from me and I just…I just feel so irritated almost all the time. Does…does that makes sense?" Peter asked.

Aunt May smiled. "It's common to feel that way. Peter, I know…I know your parents have…left you at a young age so it's alright to feel that certain emotion with this person. Everyone at some point in their lives feel that way too. After all, you're only human. And as for him keeping secrets from you, maybe it wasn't his intention."

"Then what _was_ his intention?"

"To keep you safe. From what you have told me, it sounded as though that this secret is dangerous. He cares for your safety, Peter and whatever the secret is, perhaps he doesn't want you to be hurt by it."

Peter went into silence. He supposed of what Aunt May said makes sense. But Tony is always so protective.

And because of that, it made Peter smile.

"Thanks Aunt May," he said quietly.

She smiled. "Anytime tiger," she then paused. "But you _did_ at some point mentioned that you had a certain date with a girl?" she grinned.

Peter's face suddenly flushed with bright red, stammering. "I…uh…er…n-no? Did I said that? I meant, my friend has a date. Yeah, that's it."

"Uh huh. So, what time are you two meeting up?"

"6:30 at the school's entrance," Peter mumbled, a tint of red appeared on his face.

Aunt May grinned. "Aww, my little boy is growing up."

"Oh please, not now," he groaned.

She laughed then paused. "But…if you like…you would like me to drop you off?" she offered.

Peter was about to say no but then changed his mind, a small smile growing on his lips.

"Yeah…yeah, that would be fine."

 **Author's Note:** Whoo whoo! We finally got to see Tony Stark in action! Although not much but I promise he would be in the final battle with the Vulture and the other bad dudes. But little Peter has a date with Liz, aww XD BUT will he make it on time or will something come along the way? You shall see. Toodles!


	12. The Shocker

Chapter 12: The Shocker

Peter grinned. He slightly lifted his head as he tugged on the edges of the ribbon of his black tux. He was all dressed up. He wore the usual black and white tux, his hair sleeked back. He made sure that he wore a cologne that would make him smell good.

Today was the Homecoming and he was actually really looking forward to it. His only wish is that he hopes there were no villains that would ruin the Homecoming. But of course, as long as there is Spider Man, as long as there is good, there would also be evil.

"Knock knock,"

Peter looked at the mirror and saw Aunt May at the door.

"My, isn't someone handsome," she smiled as she walked in.

Peter flushed and he lowered his hands down to study himself.

"Do…do I look alright?" Peter asked after a moment hesitation.

"You always look fine to me," she smiled.

"No but really."

"Peter, you do," she laughed. "Don't worry so much. Everything looks great and it will go fine, you'll see."

"I…I hope so."

Aunt May tilted her head to the side as she saw something that outstood her. "Just a minute…" she made her hand to fix the collar of the tux and flatten it. "There."

Peter let out a breath as he stared at himself in the mirror. Needless to say, he was actually nervous. Really nervous. In all honesty, this _was_ his first date and he doesn't even know how to act around Liz. Because of that thought, it made him panic.

"Will she like it?" Peter asked frantically. "Maybe it's the hair. I think it's a bit too much—or…maybe it's me? I've always looked funny in a suit. How should I act?"

"Peter, calm down!" Aunt May exclaimed with a hint of amusement. "Your hair is gorgeous and no, it isn't you. And _yes_ , she will like it—trust me. Just be yourself. No girl likes a guy where they act themselves," she then frowned. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Oh yeah? Like what kind of a stupid thing would I do?"

Aunt May shook her head. "That's the not point, though. Just…just be careful, okay?"

Peter gazed away from her and nodded. "Yeah…yeah I will…"

She smiled softly and she hugged him though that only earned a complaint from him.

"Careful about the hair!" he complained, having her to laugh.

"Now, shall we?" she asked. "Oh and got your corsage?"

He nodded.

"Right then. Let's go."

* * *

Throughout the ride, Peter tugged on his suit which earned a disapproving look from Aunt May as she stated that it will wrinkle the tux.

Peter tugged his suit, knowing that under the tux, he wore the Spider suit even though it felt really tight underneath. He knew it was a risky move and he must keep it with him—perhaps he could tuck it under his suit.

"Peter, stop squirming. It's not good for posture," Aunt May said sternly as she came to a red spotlight, slowing down the car.

"I'm sorry," he grimaced. "I'm just…just…nervous."

"You will do fine. Really Peter, relax. If anything happens, you would still have your friend…Ned, was it?"

Peter frowned. "What does _that_ mean?"

She slightly gave a smirk. "Not in the way you think it means," she grinned.

However, as they waited for the red light, Peter suddenly had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen. He felt uneasy and it worried him, restlessly.

 _We shouldn't go, yet. We shouldn't go yet._

"Uh, I don't think we should go yet," Peter suddenly said.

Aunt May gave an odd look. "Why? It's our turn, Peter and it would be a green light soon. I can't stop randomly. It would cause a traffic."

"But—"

"Peter, if it's about the dance, please stop worrying about it so much. Everything would go smoothly."

Peter hesitated as he inhaled his breath.

However, in a hidden alleyway, there stood a shadow who was watching the intersection road. He then shook his hands which activated the gloves, revealing electricity and then with a one powerful punch, he had his hand punch the road which created a shockwave just as the cars began to move for the green light.

It all came too fast for Aunt May and Peter. The impact forced the cars to turn over, colliding against the ground, with windows smashed. Aunt May screamed as Peter gasped. But as they flipped over, Peter could've sworn he felt a tingling sensation—not from the car crash but from something else.

It was as though time slowed for Peter. He quickly acted on instinct, hoping that Aunt May wouldn't see for what was coming next. He then released his hidden web shooter that got attached to the door and he forced it to be unlocked. Peter made a move after he took off the seatbelt and due to his enhanced agility and speed, Peter grabbed Aunt May after he unlatched the seat belt and then he opened the door, getting both of them out.

Despite they got out, both of them were sent tumbling down roughly and the car was roughly shattered at the ground. Aunt May gasped as they stopped rolling, her eyes wide with shock and her whole body was trembling.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "Peter! Peter, oh my God. Peter!"

"I'm okay, Aunt May," he coughed out the dirt.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alright," she cried out, hugging him tightly. "But what happened? How did we got out?"

Peter paused. "Er…the door was unlocked—you forgot to lock it."

Peter assumed she bought the excuse but he didn't tell since she was still frantic about him.

"Mom, I'm fine," he insisted.

However, things got rougher and all of a sudden, the crowd screamed as they pointed something in the sky. The shadow then came closer, revealing a person but the minute he landed on the ground, and the ground beneath him got crushed a bit.

Peter narrowed his eyes, glaring at the newcomer. He knew off by heart that the intruder was not friendly. The fiend scanned around the area.

"Where is Spider Man?" he snarled as he activated his gloves, having electricity on.

"We need to get out of here," Peter whispered.

There was a sudden attack but it seemed that it had missed its target since it came close at his feet. Ever so slowly, he rotated around in a menacing way and there were a barricade of police, blocking the path. Annoyed, the brute recharged his gloves by activating it again and then with a roar, the fiend smashed his hand at the ground, releasing a vibration of shock waves which knocked down the police. Because of this, it caused the crowd panic and screams were everywhere. Seeing this as an opportunity, Peter grabbed Aunt May's hand and pushed her forward.

"Go! Let's go, let's go!" Peter replied, ushering her.

The two pretty much followed where the crowd was going, going far away from the battlefield as possible.

"Peter, you still with me?" Aunt May called out.

"Yes. Just keep running!" Peter had to slowly slip his hand out from hers. He knew this road which means there would be an alleyway coming up soon and he could use it to be in his other ego.

"I'm still behind you!"

When the alleyway was close by, Peter made this chance to go towards it.

"Just keep heading straight! You'll be safe there! I'm right behind you!"

Peter slowed to a halt and then he turned sharply towards the alley then opened up his tux which revealed his Spider suit. He took off the suit and put on the mask before he extended his hand out, releasing the webs which got attached to the edge of the building. He swung himself into the air, going higher and higher as he ran up the structure with the support of his webs until he was able to fly through the air.

Spider Man swung around the street lamp before he flipped through the air then landed on his feet, staring at the foe's back.

"Hey Electric guy. I don't know if you know but Halloween was last year."

The brute tilted his head to the side before he fully turned around and saw the masked hero. He gave out a nasty laugh.

"Funny how I can say the same thing to you, freak. You're not so tough, yourself. You're only pretending. You're just some freak in a costume."

Spider Man chuckled. "If I'm some _freak_ in a costume then how come I'm not defeated yet?"

The man laughed, an amused one. "But you soon will be. And the name's Shocker."

Spider Man grinned. "Well that's a s _hocking_ name."

"Prepare to meet my forces,"

With that, the Shocker released a charged yell as he banged his fists together then released the electricity. He threw the long ranges towards the vigilante but in doing so, the hero Spider Man twisted his body around (even though his feet were set firmly on the ground). The attack crashed against the street lamp then to the inside of the nearby building.

Spider Man turned around with wide eyes as he quickly went into action. He swiftly captured the pole but he used it to his advantage by throwing it back to the Shocker.

Unfortunately, instead of striking the Shocker, he merely broke the pole in half. However, Peter saw that a part of the building was about to collapse at the citizens who were trying to run away from it. Acting quickly, Spider Man used his web shooters which got attached to the people before he flung them out of the way, putting them to safety.

Spider Man then drew his attention back to Shocker.

"You got style, kid. I like that."

"Yeah well it wouldn't be fun for you once you're finished!"

The brute merely laughed. "Come at me, boy."

Eyes narrowed, Spider Man ran for a bit only to release his webs but the Shocker was too quick and he struck a blow at the red and blue hero at the chest, causing Peter gasp with pain before he got thrown backwards, smashing through a nearby store window.

Peter coughed, gasping as he tried to have some air in him. He wheezed, trying to get his breathing in pattern. Once he was somewhat back in order, Peter clumsily got up until he released his webs, flinging himself out of the store. As he got out, Spider Man saw that the Shocker was getting away.

Growling, Spider man resumed following him, zipping through the night sky.

* * *

It was getting far too late and he was missing out at least half of the Homecoming dance. Peter knew that Liz would never forgive him for the stunt he had pulled—he didn't mean to but he did and he was sure that Peter would at least have nine missed calls from her.

To be honest, Peter was angry at this villain. He was angry for ruining an important night for him and the fact that he almost killed Aunt May. Peter landed on the top of the roof from one of the school buses. Judging where he was at, he assumed he was at the school bus yard since there were so many parked.

Spider Man narrowed his eyes, scanning through the night.

 _Where are you_? he thought irritably.

"So you have come," the voice said which made Peter turn his head around in that direction.

"Where are you?" Spider Man shouted. "Show yourself!" he exclaimed as he got off the roof, walking towards one of the buses then stopped halfway.

"Do you think you can beat me?" he sneered in the dark.

"Funny how I keep on hearing that and in the end, I always do. You don't scare me."

The man laughed. "This would truly be your last!"

With that, the Shocker activated his gloves again and then with a powerful punch, he punched at the bus from the side. The school bus groaned as it twirled itself around, leaving Peter to barely have enough time to dodge the moving vehicle. The bus smashed against Peter, throwing him off the side and Spider Man crashed at another bus from the side.

"This ends tonight!" the Shocker snarled.

Peter struggled to get up but he managed to do so with the support of the vehicle.

"You wish!"

And then, Spider man decided to give the brute his own medicine by having the bus swing around with his webs. The bus crashed into the other one but instead of smashing at the Shocker, he used his gloves to stop with brute force, creating a large dent.

Nevertheless, that didn't stop Spider Man from defeating the madman. He continued to dodge all of the electricity that was shot at him, doing flips and twirls, sometimes even encountering the brute's attacks. But no matter what Spider man throws at him, the Shocker would always smash them in half.

 _Something is allowing him to trigger the shock gloves. If I could find out what that is, it would be a lot easier to take him down,_ Peter thought.

Peter scanned the area around him before he swung himself to the side and it was at this moment, he was able to spot the weakness while the electricity ran past by him from an inch. And then, with a full twist and turn, Spider Man was able to pull himself forward, towards the Shocker then he flipped himself over the Shocker while at the same time, he grabbed his hands.

Spider Man released his webs, pinning them against the webs. He then added another web to tie the Shocker down so that he couldn't escape.

"NO!" the Shocker boomed, trying to get free.

Spider Man smirked as he crouched down. "Looks like I've won after all."

Upon hearing the sirens from the distance, Spider Man got up and swung out of sight.

 **Author's Note: ** Well, this battle actually went a lot easier than with any Vulture battles I've typed so far…but nonetheless, I hoped you enjoyed though. And I just couldn't resist uploading again XD and we're so close to finishing up the story—I'm excited! And of course, there will be a sequel ^^ so stay tune for that! Toodles!


	13. The Truth

Chapter 13: The Truth

" _Peter Parker,"_ the snarling voice shouted from.

Peter cringed as he tried to lower down the volume on the cellphone but it was futile. It had already reached its limit. Meanwhile, Ned was grinning nonstop as he laughed at Peter's misfortune.

" _I can't believe you stood me up!"_ the raging voice of Liz rang from the other side of the phone. " _I was waiting for you for at least two hours!"_

"Look, I'm sorry—"

" _What the hell is wrong with you?!"_ she exclaimed.

Peter sighed. "I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean to do this to you. I was…I was busy—I got slammed…and I just couldn't make it yesterday."

" _You could've at least told me that! When you weren't here, I've accepted Flash's invitation."_

Peter stared with wide eyes. "You went with Flash, instead?!"

" _Of course, I did. What? Did you expect me to wait until the entire dance is over? You wish. You better shape up, Parker, or girls won't take you seriously. I've called you at least nine times! Nine! And did you picked up the phone? NO! So, goodbye Parker,"_ her tone ended, harshly.

Peter groaned, accidentally slamming the phone on the table. Thank goodness it was the weekend or otherwise, he would have to face Liz which he wouldn't be looking forward to at all.

"Can you believe this? I mean, yeah sure, I admit. I screwed up badly but it wasn't my fault! My Aunt and I nearly got killed in a car crash! And to top it all, another villain came along and decided to ruin my _night_ ," Peter hissed. "So if anyone else has the right to be angry, it would be me too! Because believe me, I didn't want to miss the Homecoming but I _did_!"

Ned shook his head as he shrugged. "Eh, trust me on this. You didn't miss much on the Homecoming—nothing was really interesting going on, anyway."

"I had a date!" Peter exclaimed. "Who is now mad at me!"

"But dude," Ned began. "Think about it: you need to come up with a good excuse as to why you er…missed the Homecoming. You can't go on about saying that you're Spider Man."

Peter snorted. "Like she would ever believe me that I'm Spider Man. 'Hey Liz. Listen, sorry I missed almost missed the entire Homecoming but I had some errands to do as Spider Man.'"

Ned shrugged. "Worth a try."

Peter stared at his friend with an incredulous look. "Are you freakin serious?"

"I've found out that you're Spider Man—and I must say that I'm taking it pretty well…" Ned paused. "Other than the fact that I had small heart attack."

"But it's different! You have _found out!_ Liz hasn't. There's a difference between _finding out_ and _telling_ someone," Peter responded.

"You're screwed."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the moral support."

"Anytime."

Peter scowled as he resumed drinking his beverage. As he was gazing out the window, something caught his eye which was a fancy car that stood outside of the café they were in. Peter sighed, groaning slightly as he knew who it was.

"Great. He's here," Peter said moodily.

Ned gave a blank stare before he turned to face the window and noticed the red car.

"Ah, Tony Stark," Ned paused as a sudden conversation came to mind. "By the way, have you told Tony of what you know?"

Peter threw him a look. "Does it look like I did? No; he still doesn't know that I've broken into the Headquarters and gathered the hidden information."

"You do realize you have to tell him at some point, right? How are you going to do that?"

Peter sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know."

Biting his lip, Peter stuck his hand in his pocket and began to dig for some money. Once he found some, he placed them on the table and pulled the chair back.

"I've got to go," Peter announced. "If he's here then something important might've happened."

Ned nodded and as Peter left, Ned called out.

"Text me sometime."

"Alright."

Once outside of the café, Peter made a disapproving look as he got closer to the red car where the window began to roll down after Peter knocked on the sleek window.

"Is stalking me becoming your part time hobby?" Peter asked.

Tony smirked. "Nope."

"Funny…"

Peter heard the door unlocked and he opened it, taking the passenger's seat. Once in, Peter closed the door and he let the silence settled in. Of course, the silence was broken by Tony.

"So, I've see that you're still active as Spider Man," Tony began.

"You already know my answer—I just can't sit around all day and do nothing while the Vulture is outside—"Peter suddenly saw Tony tense.

Tony sighed. "I know…which was why I'm going to help you."

Peter began to speak but the minute Tony had said that, Peter stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to help you," Tony replied slowly. He knew he was going to regret this.

And Peter resumed staring at him with a stunned look. "But I thought you were against me and not stopping the Vulture. Why the sudden change of decision?"

Tony smirked. "Well then. That certainly didn't stopped you from going after the bad guy, now did it?" he chuckled dryly.

Peter shrugged. "Er, no. I guess not."

The silence settled in and Peter gazed out the window as Tony continued to drive on the roads. It wasn't until then that Peter withdrew his attention and sighed.

"Something's troubling you," Tony pointed it out. "I can tell."

Peter bit his lip as he remembered the conversation of what he and Ned had. Ned was right. Peter had to eventually tell him of what he knew.

"I know…" Peter whispered, earning a raised eyebrow.

"Know what?"

"I know what was going between you and the Vulture. He stole something from you. The weapons."

Tony's expression suddenly grew dark and he put more grip on the wheel then he should have since his fists were going white.

"How did…how did you know?" Tony asked.

Peter struggled to say. He definitely wouldn't be happy if Peter had said that he broke into the Avengers Headquarters just to find out what got Tony so worried…

"I…uhm…I…I broke into the Avengers Headquarters," Peter mumbled.

And right there, an intense silence settled in. And the smile had instantly vanished from Tony.

"You _what_?" Tony asked, sharply.

Peter cringed. "I broke into the Headquarters because there was something going on. And you were acting odd every time I said Vulture and whatnot so I knew something was up."

Tony groaned, exasperated. "How much do you know?"

"Only the fact that the Vulture stole hi-tech weapons. But I thought this wouldn't matter now since you're helping me," Peter protested.

"That was _before_ I made up my mind. Did you had any idea on how much trouble you could've been?" Tony seethed. "For Pete's sake, Peter, you could've been caught!"

"But I wasn't," Peter muttered then frowned. "Hang on. When I snuck away, I remember seeing you and some guard with you. But when the guard left, you paused for a second. You _knew_ I was there, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"So why didn't you stop me when you could've?"

"I had my reasons."

Peter groaned. "You're not making any sense."

The car stopped, halting to a stop as Tony parked the vehicle though Peter frowned.

"Why are we at the Avengers Headquarters? I thought we were heading to Stark Enterprises?" Peter questioned.

"You want to fight the Vulture, don't you? Well then…that's why we're at the Headquarters," Tony answered and the two got out of the car, walking to the inside of the elaborated building. They went to the main room where there were ton of hi-tech computers, covering almost every space of the room. The room contained the latest technology and there were people working at their stations.

"This is where everything happens," Tony responded, motioning to the room. "This is where we target our bad guys, go after them and collect data as much as we could. However, this is not the room we want to be in as of now. Come."

Peter lagged behind as he followed Tony until they reached their destination. In the room, it had a huge round table that was in the middle of the area followed by heavy hi-tech computers and the big screen that was in the center of the other computers.

"This is the place where we have all of our information about certain villains," Tony replied as he tapped on certain keys. An image of the Vulture showed up and Peter read the data that was in the report."

"I'm sure you know by now that he is the Vulture, a terrible villain and will do everything in his path to make sure he succeeds. As of now, we're still trying to pinpoint of where his exact location is so we could be ahead of time, giving us an advantage which is what we need."

"So, how do we defeat him?" Peter asked.

"That's the question; we still don't know. We still don't know where's his current location is which makes us vulnerable since we would almost always have to rely on when the Vulture's next attack is."

Peter sighed. Things just got a lot complicated; he didn't like it one bit.

"So, in other words, we're pretty much stumped," Peter bluntly replied.

"Pretty much."

Peter groaned and he gazed at the data of the Vulture. To be honest, Tony was right. They had no idea where the Vulture is. No idea on _when_ and _where_ he would attack next—it would seem as though the enemy would come out of nowhere at will or when Peter least expects it. Either that or he would send his minion—at least Peter _thinks_ the Shocker guy is with the Vulture.

Peter suddenly had his eyes wide as though he had realized something. The Shocker…

"Wait…" Peter spoke. "Where is the Shocker now?"

"In a securely tight prison. I assure you; it has the latest security. Why?"

"If my assumption is correct, what if the Shocker works for the Vulture? Why don't I interrogate him as in my other ego and have him tell us where the Vulture's hideout is and anything else about him?" he suggested.

Tony paused. "That would be a good idea but it would take a _lot_ of persuasion for the Shocker to tell anything about the Vulture."

"But it's the only plan we've got. What have we got to lose?" Peter asked, now determined.

Tony tightened his jaw. "Well, in all honesty, I don't have any problem with it but just be careful, alright? Don't do…anything stupid."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I've heard that before."

A sudden vibration sound was heard and Peter stuck his hand in his pocket to take out his cellphone.

"I've got to go," Peter announced, stuffing his cellphone back in its place. "Let me know if anything changes?"

Tony nodded. "Of course."

 **Author's Note:** Whoooo, another long chapter :D huzzah what will happen next? Find out!


	14. The Thrill of the Hunt

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to .owl for reviewing the story.

 **Responses:**

.owl:  They were there; guess I didn't elaborated enough but I assure you, spider senses will be in this series just like how they always had been. (I'm sorry but I don't know why your username is being taken out :( )

* * *

Chapter 14: The Thrill of the Hunt

Peter eyed the hallways, wearily. He was half expected for the Flash to show up to torture him and rub it in his face along with a heated Liz Allan. But so far, those two hadn't showed up—it's not that Peter was hiding—it was just difficult to explain the situation, given the fact that he was Spider Man.

Obviously, he couldn't go to her and say 'Hey, I'm Spider Man!' Peter was sure that she wouldn't believe her anyway but either way, that identity must remain a secret—other than the fact that Ned had found out.

"So…are you avoiding or hiding?"

Peter jumped with startle as he whirled around only to see Ned, giving him a strange look.

"I'm not doing either!"

"Uh-huh. Which is why you're currently peeking out of your locker as if to say 'coast is clear'," Ned pointed it out.

Peter sighed. "I'm _not_ hiding. Just give me time and I'll explain it to her…er…somehow."

Peter fidgeted, grabbing his pocket while a thought occurred. Tony was supposed to call him back if he had found anything regarding with the Vulture but so far Peter hadn't heard anything from Tony. He wondered if something had happened—either that or he was busy with other things in Stark Enterprises.

Nevertheless, Peter hoped that he would have the answer at least by today, if not by tomorrow.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ned suddenly spoke which made Peter snap out of his thoughts. "How goes the Vulture hunt? Any lucky?"

Peter shook his head. "No. I haven't heard anything from Tony yet. It's…it's a bit unnerving, to tell the truth."

"Maybe he will come by today," Ned responded.

"I hope so."

As Peter closed his locker, there was a sudden loud shout and knowing who the voice belonged to, he cringed.

"Oi, Parker!" a voice shouted. "Heard you got dumped last night," he gloated.

Scowling, Peter turned ever slowly to glare at Flash who was smirking with glee, walking towards Peter.

"None of your business, Thompson," Peter growled slightly.

"Really?" Flash asked, still having the awful grin. "Because it is. It's not my fault that you have no luck with girls," he drawled.

Peter clenched his fists tightly and Ned sensed that he might snap.

"Let it go, Pete. Just leave him be," Ned muttered.

"I mean: look at you. So pathetic and weak—no wonder no one likes you. Uncle Ben definitely showed that," he sneered.

" _Move_ ," Peter replied, breathing heavily.

Flash smirked. "S'matter? Missed your Uncle?" he resumed taunting as his two goons stood there, blocking the path.

"I said _move_ ," Peter snarled and he roughly shoved the two guys out of the way and began to storm away. He had enough to deal with; he didn't want to deal with Flash and his goons today.

Flash clucked his tongue. "Not very nice, Parker. Boys, I think it's time we teach the weakling who's superior around here."

Ned scowled. "Leave him alone."

"Zip it, nerd," Flash snapped.

And the two boys started to advance on Peter. One of them began to make a move and Ned was about to yell out a warning, however, due to his spider senses, Peter was already to tell the danger and he quickly turned to the side, allowing the boy's fist to hit a locker with a sickening crunch.

"OW! My hand!" the boy howled.

"Enough!" Ned cried out but he got in the way of the punch that was supposed to be the blow for Peter.

Ned stumbled backwards though Peter caught him.

"Ned! Are you alright?" Peter asked.

Ned groaned. "Yeah…yeah, I'm alright. Who wouldn't want a dandy red blip?"

"THOMPSON!" a voice exclaimed.

The group paused for a minute as they saw a teacher walking down the hall with an unhappy expression.

"Peter was provoked Ms. Johnson," Ned said.

Johnson narrowed her eyes. "Be that as it may but fighting in the halls is forbidden, Ned. "However, breaking one of the rules will earn you four a detention. After school."

"Wait, four?" Ned asked blankly.

Yes, Leed. I suggest you get the injury of yours checked out. No _exceptions_ ," Johnson replied sternly as Ned was about to argue that it was merely a small injury.

As the teacher walked away, Flash growled. "Thanks a lot, Parker. If I were you, I'd better watch your back," he threatened as he came closer to Peter.

Peter glared at him. "It's not _me_ who I should watch my back."

Flash scoffed and then he walked away with an irritating look on his face. As they walked away, Peter frowned before giving his attention to Ned.

"Why'd you took the attack for me?" Peter demanded. "Are you insane?"

"'Thank you for taking the punch, Ned.' 'Anytime, Peter!'" Ned replied with a fake cheery tone.

Peter scowled.

"But lucky me I don't have detention so I don't have to deal with Thompson," Ned laughed at Peter's misfortune which made Peter groan.

* * *

 _Come over tonight. We found something about the creature._

Peter stared at the text from his phone that was hidden under the table even though he was currently in science class. He hesitated and cringed, knowing that Tony wouldn't be happy about his…current situation.

 _ **I can't**_ _…_ Peter texted back. _**I've got…detention to serve and Aunt May is coming over to pick me up afterwards.**_

Peter waited for the next few minutes and he suddenly became tensed when he didn't received any new messages from Tony. Peter slightly jumped when he felt the vibration from the phone and he peered down only to sigh.

 _You got what? No…I'll come over there and sort it out. What in Pete's name did you get detention for?_

 _ **No, don't. It will only make things worse; I can handle this. I've got in a fight with Thompson. Don't come over.**_

By now, Peter could imagine how Tony looked like; jaw tightened, pursed lips and a scowl on his face.

 _Peter, this can't wait. It's important. You must come over—I'll deal with Aunt May. Look: as soon as you finish your detention, come over to the AHQ._

Peter sighed, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Peter, are you still with us?"

Peter perked his head up to see the teacher looking at him.

"Uh, yeah yeah."

Throughout the day, Peter had noticed that the teachers began to pile up their homework. The only reason was that their exams are in five weeks but between being Spider Man and the Vulture, Peter had enough going on that he had forgotten about the exams until the teachers put a reminder on them.

"Man, I'll never remember any of this!" Ned exclaimed at one of their classes. The teacher decided to have the spare time for the class to study.

"You're telling me," Peter muttered who seemed to be unfocused at the current moment.

Ned snorted. "Easy for you to say; you practically know this off by heart. This stuff should be easy for you."

"But I've still got to study but I don't have time because of what's been going around," Peter hissed. "Add that to the fact that I've got detention!"

Ned raised an eyebrow. "In all honesty, you shouldn't worry _that_ much about the exams. You're gonna pass it with flying colors, no problem—even without studying."

Peter groaned. Ned rolled his eyes until something caught his attention.

"Hey, there's Liz."

Peter perked up as he spotted the brunette who seemed to be giggling with her friends. However, Peter saw that one of her friends stared at his direction and he knew that she told of him. Liz turned around to see Peter but she gave a slight glare before going back to her studies, completely ignoring him.

"Ouch. Talk about a cold shoulder," Ned commented as he watched the scene.

"Shove off."

The bell finally rang though this usually made Peter happy but due to the detention, he wasn't looking quite forward to it. As the class was piling out, Peter just managed to catch Liz at the last second as he grabbed her wrist, making her turn around.

"Can we talk?" Peter asked.

Liz glowered as she shook her hand off Peter, having him be slightly hurt.

"There's nothing _to_ talk about, Parker. What you did was unexplainable."

With that, Liz rotated around and walked towards the door. However, Peter let out a breath and walked towards the door, blocking her entrance.

"Look, I'm sorry. I…there were…things which happened and I couldn't avoided it."

"Like what?"

Peter hesitated, shifting awkwardly in his spot. "I…I can't explain—it's difficult."

"As I mentioned before, if you can't explain to me what happened, then there's nothing to talk about."

And then, Liz walked past by him but this time, Peter didn't tried to stop her and all he could was to heave out a saddened sigh.

* * *

In a secluded area, away from civilization was a dimly lit room. The light was shining from the monitors that were placed around and clicking were heard. All of a sudden, a small tremor came but the person in the room appeared to be unfazed by it.

"Have you found anything?" the deep unwelcoming voice replied.

As though the person knew who it was, he acknowledged him without looking up. "No. The data of what you want takes time, Vulture. We need to be precise and accurate."

"Time is something we do not have, Tinkerer. He is standing in our path of ruling over this city. Find him. Find Spider Man."

Tinkerer sighed while he quirked an eyebrow. The boss means well but him having thin patience is beginning to get to him. Tinkerer tightened his jaw as he continued to search.

"He couldn't be more than a teenager, judging by his appearance. He may be a high schooler so he must be attending to Midtown High," Tinkerer scowled. "That school is full of bratty kids."

"Good. Start your search there. Tear the school if you want to," the Vulture spoke only to have Tinkerer's eyes widen.

"You can't be serious. You want _me_ to go to a bratty school?"

"Do _not_ question me, Tinkerer. You will be the one in finding Spider Man and bring him to me."

Tinkerer sighed, knowing that there's no point in arguing with him any further.

"And if I fail?" he pursed his lips.

"Then you shall suffer the same fate as the Shocker," the boss replied uncaringly. "Do not fail me."

"But what about Stark? You said I will have my revenge on him!"

"In time you will but that time is not now. Now, go. You have your orders."

* * *

After detention, Peter instantly went to the Avengers Headquarters where he met with Tony at the main room. He stared at his mentor who is seemingly having an intense discussion with one of the employees.

Tony raised his head, noticing Peter.

"Ah, Peter. Glad you could _finally_ join us," Tony acknowledged him as Peter walked towards him.

"Yeah sure," Peter muttered. "So…what's the urgency?"

"We found out where the Vulture will strike," he answered.

Peter's eyes grew wide. "Seriously? Where?"

"Queen's Boulevard. That's where he will strike."

 _This is my chance to prove myself._ Peter turned around as he headed for the exit.

"Peter, where are you going?"

"I'm going after him so he won't bother anyone else ever again."

"Peter! Peter!" Tony shouted as he went after him. He blocked the path and stared down at him. "Think about what you're doing. What you're doing is reckless and stupid. You're going to get yourself killed. And I can't let that happen."

"I know what I'm doing; this is my fight," Peter stated as he pushed Tony out of the way and walked out.

Tony sighed.

"What are you going to do about it, sir?"

"What else? I'm going after him," he spoke as he felt his armor appearing before him. And then he flew out of sight.

* * *

Peter zipped through the city, heading for the targeted place. If any case, he hoped that the police wouldn't be there as he didn't want any more innocent people getting hurt.

He finally reached the place, performing a twirl in the air then landed on his feet. But, the police force were already there, already having a barricade. Spider Man narrowed his eyes as he stared at the intruder's back.

"I have found you," Spider Man announced.

The fiend chuckled, amused and he began to turn around only to have Spider Man widened his eyes.

"No, Spider Man," he muttered as he fully turned himself to face him. "I have found _you_."

"Wait…you're not the Vulture."

The madman grinned sadistically. "Surprise. And to be honest, I actually owe you a thank you. You saved me the brutal search of going to the bratty high school. So I thought, if there was danger, of course Spider Man would come."

"So, then who are you?"

"The one who's going to defeat you. I'm the _Tinkerer_ ," he grinned menacingly. "Oh, don't be so down—you'll get your turn with the Vulture soon when I bring your dead body."

Just like that, the man released his weapons, having the streak go towards Spider Man. However, Spider man twisted his body around so that the attack ran past by him though Spider Man widened his eyes as he saw that the power was heading straight for the police. Acting quickly, Spider Man used a nearby car, hoping that the attack would be reduced a little.

He then threw the car so that it was in front of the police and the attack destroyed the target, creating a cloud of smoke.

"You got skills kid," Tinkerer smirked. "And skills like that are being wasted. Why play the hero when you could become a villain like me?"

Spider Man chuckled. "You really got the nerves to actually say that to me. People trust me and besides…being a hero is far better than being a criminal. _You're_ going to be put in jail, Tinkerer so that you won't ever harm any innocent again."

"Oh but you would have to defeat me first," Tinkerer smiled cruelly as he activated his gun again. "Now _die_!"

As he started to fire his gun again, something had struck in front of Tinkerer, causing him let out a yelp.

"Leave him be, Tinkerer. He's a kid."

The Tinkerer looked up only to grin darkly as he saw who it was.

"Aww, if it isn't the Iron Daddy coming to the rescue," Tinkerer sneered. "Iron Man," he drawled.

"This fight is between me and you, Mason."

The Tinkerer laughed, a cold one. "You still remember me," his face suddenly became twisted. "Mason's dead!"

"No he isn't. He's still there, underneath the armor and the twisted mind."

The Tinkerer breathed heavily as his face was twisted and full of rage. His mad eyes gleamed with vengeance as he prepared to fire.

"NO! He's gone! And soon, you will be gone too," he replied sinisterly as he began to fire.

"Iron Man!" Spider Man cried out.

Spider Man began to head towards Tinkerer but before he could fully reach him, something came from out of nowhere, quickly alerting Spider Man of the danger and he managed to avoid the attack. He clumsily landed on the ground with his feet though he slid in his tracks for a bit.

Spider Man looked up and saw the Vulture who descended to the ground.

"Vulture," Spider Man muttered.

"Now then," the Vulture spoke. "Since there are no need for introductions, let us fight to the end. Let this fight to decide who will become a victor."

"It certainly won't be you!" Spider Man shouted as he quickly spun in the air, releasing his web shooters.

"Spider Man!" Iron Man shouted before he narrowly avoided another oncoming blast.

"You're staying right where you are, Iron Man. I still need to deal with _you_ ," Tinkerer spoke, darkly.

Unluckily, the Vulture quickly performed his moves by attacking head front at Spider Man and the two went sailing in the air, twisting and turning as both of them tried to defeat one another. Spider Man struggled against the Vulture's strong grip but he managed to free himself. However, he didn't had the time to allow himself to all down so he quickly wrapped himself around the Vulture so that he was on his back, much to the bad guy's frustration.

 _Don't see a weakness…guess I have to make one_ , Spider Man thought.

"Get off me!" the Vulture shouted, irritated.

Spider Man climbed down and saw the propellers that were underneath his massive wings. Getting an idea, the web crawler quickly began to gunk up both of the gears. He succeeded, earning a roar from the vulture.

"You fool! What have you done to my wings!" he screamed.

Spider Man smirked. "I obviously stopped them from working now you're just a wingless bird."

But, the two suddenly began to pick up more speed as the wings were no longer working. Seeing where this was headed, Spider Man widened his eyes, grabbing on to the top part of the wing.

"Uh oh…this isn't exactly what I had in mind…" Spider Man spoke as the two went twirling in the air.

And then, the two crashed down heavily at the sand, destroying the Vulture's wings which caused the wings catch on fire due to malfunctioning. Spider Man coughed from the heavy impact, unaware that his mask had somewhere flew off.

"Man, that hurt…" he moaned.

Angered, the Vulture ripped off the burning wings and due to the light, it lit up his twisted face.

"This is where you will take your last breath, web crawler," the Vulture heaved. "This is where you will die… _tonight_!"

 **Author's Note:** Oh boy…the Vulture's pissed as hell…but Iron Man came! Only to deal with a former employee of Stark Enterprises—I've read somewhere that Mason (Tinkerer) was once actually an employee of Stark Enterprises before he got fired from Stark himself. Up next is the final battle/saving Queens between the Vulture and Spider Man—and yes of course I will bring on the spotlight for Iron Man :D toodles!


	15. Saving Queens

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to Anonymous (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to Zimbolical for following the story. Thanks to fangirl296 for following the story.

* * *

Chapter 15: Saving Queens

Iron Man avoided the attacks from left and right. Occasionally, he would fire his own beams.

"Die already!" Tinkerer screamed, firing his attacks.

"Not today."

Iron Man brought his hands up in the air, preparing his beams to full power. Once it was full, Iron Man released it but the Tinkerer reflected the power back to him as he shot his own blast. Tinkerer's attack forced Iron Man to lose control of the beams since it struck at Iron man's repulsor and they sliced a nearby building across.

"Crap," Tony muttered.

For a short being, Tony changed directions and headed towards the damaged area. Just in time, he came in swooping the two troubled people away from the tumbling bricks. Due to tumbling of the bricks, there were large collected of dust falling to the ground. The Tinkerer took this chance to throw Iron Man off his guard. Even though it was too dusty, the psycho squinted his eyes as he searched for the yellow and red suit.

 _Where are you_?

Grinning, the Tinkerer saw flashes of light that came from the suit, automatically giving Iron Man spot. He started to activate it before releasing the powerful beams.

" _Danger detected."_

As Iron Man finished his task, Iron Man dodged the first beam but the second attack came right after the first one. He threw his hands in front of him, having the beam forcing him slide backwards. Iron Man eventually came to a halt as he placed his hand down to stop himself and as the dust began to clear, he was able to see the Tinkerer.

"You're really persistent, aren't you?" Tinkerer replied, gleaming madly. "You will be _killed_!"

Iron Man tilted his head to the side. "Funny how I'm still alive."

Letting out a rage of yell, the Tinkerer started to trigger his gun just as Iron Man flew up into the air with his fist in the air, both of them ready to strike.

* * *

Spider Man moved out of the away in a swift move, avoiding the blast from the gun.

"You may be quick, Spider. But I'm brighter and smarter," the Vulture spoke.

Spider Man avoided another blast from the weapon and landed on his feet.

"Did you say that you're dull-witted and dumb?"

Spider Man leaned backwards to avoid the narrowly blast that shot down at the ground, creating a small explosion of sand to rise up. The web slinger raised his hand in front of his face to shield it from the blow.

The vigilante then released his web shooters, covering up at the front of his mask much to the Vulture's irritation.

"Aww, what's the matter? Is there something in your eyes?" Spider Man grinned.

"Insolent brat!"

In temporary blindness, the Vulture began to shoot at random directions in hopes of catching Spider Man off guard but the web crawler was too quick, sensing danger in every section. All of a sudden, a sound was heard while the Vulture finally took off the webs that covered his mask. He then looked up to see police helicopter and grinned madly

"Say goodbye to your friends," the Vulture replied sinisterly.

"NO!" Spider Man quickly went towards the Vulture, taking out his webs so that they attached to the gun just as the villain fired the gun. However, the blast took out the helicopter's tail, having the machine to rotate out of control.

The Vulture laughed. "Let them go! No one's gonna miss them anyway," he sneered.

Acting quickly, Spider Man began to run after the damaged machine in hopes of reaching it in time though this only caused a reaction from the Vulture. Spider Man released his webs which grabbed the helicopter from the side and he used all of his strength to bring it down, away from the battlefield.

The machine groaned as it came to a forcibly halt and the police came out of the helicopter.

"Stay away from here. It's too dangerous!" Spider Man exclaimed before getting out of sight.

But, the Vulture was unhappy at the scene he just watched and with rage, he blasted the gun which hit the hero fairly in the chest. Spider Man coughed, having the wind knocked out of him but as he pushed himself up, cold hands wrapped around his neck tightly, cutting off the circulation.

"You fool!" the Vulture snarled. "You were supposed to let it happen," he raged, tightening his grip even more as he brought Spider Man closer to him. "How can you be so sentimental for mere citizens who gives no value to you? Why do you care so much about them!? Listen boy: I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully. I'm going to enjoy this bitter moment and while I'm killing you slowly, your friends can watch you _die_!"

Spider Man gave a strain as he placed his hands on the enemy's grip, trying to break free. Nonetheless, he managed to utter a sentence.

"Do…your worst…" Spider Man strained.

* * *

Tony around in circles in attempt to stop the Tinkerer, firing the repulsors at him. Iron Man growled with annoyance as he needed to help out Peter. He couldn't leave him alone with the Vulture. For all he knows, Peter could be badly injured or yet…

No.

Tony's throat went dry as he clenched his fists tightly. He doesn't want to think that. Peter was stronger and he was capable of defeating enemies who were stronger and taller than him. And if Tony knew anything, it was that Peter doesn't give up.

Even if he was at the brink of death.

But, Tony admits. He was a bit harsh to Peter but he just doesn't want to see him dead.

"Tonight, will be my victory. Everyone will be reminded of how the Great Tinkerer defeated the all might Iron Man!" the Tinkerer cackled, firing the gun nonstop.

"No," Iron Man spoke. "This is the day where _you_ will fall."

The Tinkerer laughed manically. "You're all words but can you actually deliver what you promise to the citizens? Eternal peace?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Not eternal peace, perhaps. But to have enough harmony among the people. That I can deliver."

Tony went full speed ahead as the Tinkerer aimed his gun, targeting for the arc reactor.

"We shall see about that."

As Iron Man came closer, the Tinkerer released the shot but Iron man just managed to somewhat block the attack by using his right arm in attempt to reduce the blow by a little bit. Nevertheless, he still flew backwards until he roughly came to the ground, sliding for a bit until he eventually landed.

Iron Man coughed. By now, his suit was surely dirty and some of the functions weren't really functioning properly such as his left arm from previous attacks. But as he pushed himself up, something stopped him from getting up and he saw the gun pointing to the arc reactor.

"Why won't you die?" the Tinkerer hissed.

Behind the mask, Tony narrowed his eyes. "Because I have something worth fighting for."

Growling, Tinkerer activated his gun to full charge, threatening to release it so that it could end Iron Man once and for all.

"Any last words before I take your life away?" he snarled.

Iron Man smirked. "Yeah. How about my foot?"

"Your what?"

And then, Iron Man bought his foot towards him so that the energy on his foot powered up before he released it, sending Tinkerer away from him. The enemy crashed down with a heavy impact and his weapon scattered away. Iron Man got up and walked towards the knocked out villain.

"As they always say, heroes _always_ wins," Iron Man muttered as he picked up the stolen tech.

It wasn't too soon that the police force came with weapons ready. Iron Man lifted his hand up.

"Easy. Everything's alright now. We just need to take this fiend back where he belongs," Iron Man replied. He then stared at the weapon. "Oh and take this back to its rightful place; make sure it's tightly locked and secured."

"What are you going to do, sir?"

"To finish some unfinished business with the Vulture."

* * *

Spider Man gasped from the lack of the air. His suit was tattered and torn, revealing his cuts and bruises; most of them had blood that's already dried by now. In all honesty, he was feeling weak which was something he feared the most.

Out of all the times, Spider Man chose now to show fear. Thankfully, he wore a mask so that the villain couldn't see his true emotions.

The Vulture was beyond his limits as he had already proved himself to be difficult from the start. Peter coughed as he placed his one hand on the sand in attempt to push himself up.

He didn't want to give up. Not now. Not ever. He already made it to the final battle—why stop now?

Peter suddenly gasped when a hand was brought to the back of his head, pushing him down and he struggled to break free.

"Look at you," the Vulture sneered. "So weak and pathetic. Face it: you can't even defeat me. You have lost," the Vulture paused and his nasty grin grew wider.

"But you know…there's always a different way, y'know," he grinned maliciously. "Come to the dark side, Spider Man. I can offer you so much more. I can _help_ you."

"Over my dead body," Spider Man wheezed which made the Vulture frown.

The enemy sighed. "Very well. I offer help which you so desperately need but yet you still refuse," he tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"This city needs a hero," Spider Man struggled to speak. "A hero who could protect the citizens from creatures like you."

The Vulture laughed, a nasty one. "Always defending the weak and the defend less…how… _typical_."

"Say goodbye, Spider Man…"

The Vulture prepared to attack the defend less vigilante but unfortunately, he never got the chance to use it since another blast came in, completely throwing the Vulture off as he flew backwards until he roughly crashed at the ground.

"Get your hands off him," a stern voice spoke.

The Vulture laughed throatily when he saw the newcomer who was none other than Iron Man who was ready to attack since his repulsor was activated. He held his somewhat good arm and while it was dark out, the only thing that was outstanding him was his glowing eyes and the suit.

The Vulture laughed.

"Aww, Iron daddy had come to save his poor weakling of a hero," he drawled. "I bet you're pissed by just how badly he's injured."

"Leave him out of this," Iron Man snarled. "This is between you and _me_ ," he replied as he walked towards the Vulture.

"On the Contrary, this is Spider Man's battle."

"Not anymore, it isn't."

As the two battle, firing their attacks at one another, Spider Man's vision slowly came back and the once blurry outlines of the scene started to became clearer. He was able to see Iron Man and the Vulture fighting; flashes of purple and white lit up the area.

 _I've…got to help…_

Slowly, Spider Man got up while ignoring the pain that coursed through his body. He staggered slightly and once he got into his position, he tried to find the right time to come into the battlefield. When he thought he did, Spider man released his web shooters and performed what was the web rush, allowing him to reach at top speed.

However, his apparent timing came too late and all of sudden, everything came too fast. The next thing Spider Man knew was that he saw himself heading straight towards the Vulture who just released his attacks but the blast struck at Spider Man's chest with full power (causing Tony yell out with rage) which knocked the hero backwards, sending him to painfully crash back to the ground and then nothing.

 **Author's Note:** Uh oh. This can't be good for our vigilante…and Vulture is _really_ persistent, isn't he? Up next is where we see the (really) final battle—the part where everything ties up with Spider Man. Toodles!


	16. The Final Encounter

**Shout Outs:** Thanks to MythologyStar for favoring, following and reviewing the story and for following me as an author. Thanks to theironowl for reviewing the story.

theironowl: sorry about your username but this is the only way I could give a shout out for you.

MythologyStar: I haven't seen the movie as it comes out in July. Everything you read here—minus the scenes from the trailer—are entirely made from my own imagination. And I always thought I would see Tony confiscating Peter's suit…

 **Legends:**

/-means flashback after flashback

 **Bold-** Computerized voice

* * *

Chapter 15: The Final Encounter

 _Peter opened his eyes but the vision was blurry though they eventually got cleared. It took a while for him to straighten things out as he was still staring at the…ceiling? Peter furrowed his eyebrows as he began to glance around the room. Everything about the room seemed so familiar._

" _Where am I?" Peter muttered._

" _Do you not recognize it?"_

 _Peter jumped with startle upon hearing the voice and he quickly pushed himself up but cringed slightly as a small head rush came in._

" _Easy…you've been through so much," the voice muttered._

 _Peter landed his eyes on the person who was sitting on the couch but the minute he found out who it was, he stared at him with disbelief, unable to say anything. Though, this amused the person._

" _Well? Aren't you going to say something? Come now, don't leave me hanging."_

 _Peter resumed staring, blinking several times until he uttered._

" _Uncle…?"_

" _Of course," Uncle Ben smiled._

" _But…but…you're…dead…" Peter said awkwardly. "How are you—"_

" _Oh but I'm not alive, Peter. I'm still dead. This is your doing."_

 _Peter stared at Uncle Ben with a confused look. He still doesn't have any clue on what's going on._

" _Everything what you see is real to you because you_ want _it to be," Uncle Ben explained._

" _Okay…so…why am I here?" Peter asked._

 _Uncle Ben chuckled. "You tell me. But remember, Peter. With great power comes with great responsibility."_

 _And at that moment, the doorbell rang._

" _Oh someone's at the door, so I'd better get that."_

 _Peter gazed at Uncle Ben until he realized what was going to happen next. The minute he reached the door knob._

" _Wait, Uncle Ben! Don't open the door!" Peter cried out._

 _But it was too late. The minute Ben opened the door, all of a sudden, there was a gun in front of him and then there was a loud terrifying sound…_

 _/_

" _Sweetie, we have to go. Be a good kid. Remember that, mommy loves you. Daddy loves you."_

 _He was still young at that time so he didn't had a clue what was going on. Why were his mom and dad leaving him? Did he do something bad?_

" _Mary, we've got to go," Richard spoke._

" _Goodbye, Peter…"_

 _/_

" _Careful, Parker. Wouldn't want anything bad happen to you if a spider bites you," Flash drawled as he laughed._

 _Peter threw him an angry look. Peter was a shy and studious boy—always getting top grades in every class which causes conflicts with the student body._

" _Leave him alone Thompson," an annoyed voice snapped at him._

" _Aww, what's the matter? Can't little Parker fight his own battle?" Flash sneered. They laughed as they walked away, reuniting with the rest of the group._

" _Ignore them; they're bunch of idiots who always think they are far more superior than anyone else," Ned spoke._

 _Peter snorted. "I'm surprised they even have any brains at all…"_

 _Ned grinned. "Oh and don't worry about the spiders. They're in their cages so they can't bite you or anything."_

" _I'm not afraid of them," Peter replied as they started to go back to their group._

" _Either way…"_

 _Unknown to Peter, a small critter was rolling its way down from the web until it settled itself on Peter's shoulder before it decided to crawl down his arm. Peter absent-mindedly scratched at his arm before shrugging it off. However, it came too late for Peter as something latched itself on his hand._

 _Peter hissed, giving a small shout as he frantically waved his around._

" _Ouch!" he hissed._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _Something bit me or at least I felt like it."_

 _Ned shrugged. "Don't worry about it."_

 _/_

 _ **"Charging...activating..."**_

" _Come on…wake up! Damn it!"_

 _ **"Charging..."**_

"Wake up, Peter."

 _Wake up…_

The words seemed to be echoing into Peter's semi-unconscious mind. Someone was trying to reach out for him. Followed by the voice, a nasty laugh was heard.

"He's done, Iron Man. If you can't save him then _no one_ can. And I…have won."

Tony snarled dangerously. "Not today. Not _ever_! You mark my words when I'm going to beat the hell out of you for everything you have done!" Tony replied threateningly.

"Ooo, such threatening words," the Vulture mocked.

"Peter wake up. Damn it!" Iron Man roared. "If you don't…I'm going…to…I'm going to…confiscate your onesie…Peter," his voice slightly cracked no matter how hard he tried to subdue his emotions as he repeatedly continue his process from before.

"It's over!" the Vulture laughed manically.

Breathing heavily, Tony made an ominous look as his mask came back and the glowing white eyes appeared.

"You're going to pay for what you have done, Vulture. I can assure you; you will never see the light again."

The Vulture sneered. "From what I could see, Iron Man is a city covered with ashes and burns."

Not wanting to reply, Iron Man fired his repulsor back at him who dodged it.

"You're getting sloppy."

"Believe me: that was a mere warning."

The two went head to head, firing their own powers at one another. As they continued to fight, it was as though the sound had suddenly got muted and the only thing that was heard was a soft thumping—the kind of what the heart would make.

Fingers twitched and the eyes flickered open only to meet with semi-darkness. Peter blankly stared upwards, slowly breathing. He tried to move but he was only met with pain which made him gasp. Grimacing, Peter forced himself to get up, ignoring the agony that shot through his body. He grunted as he rested on his elbows before he staggered to get up.

What happened…?

The only thing he remembered was darkness and then, nothing else. As he was standing on his feet, crunched up and weak, Spider man saw flashes of purple and white lighting up the area.

But the thing that happened next was unexpected, perhaps for both of them. Peter saw Iron Man tackling the Vulture but they went upwards, flying blindly into the sky. Not missing out, Spider Man quickly latched onto Iron Man with his webs and they went soaring around the city.

Eventually though, Spider Man was forced to de-attach himself from Iron Man as the two of them went crashing to the sides of the building and Spider Man avoided the damage by jumping. He then resumed latching his webs to buildings and tall objects nearby until Spider Man saw Iron Man crashing down, stumbling towards the moving train.

The Vulture breathed heavily, eyes gleaming madly and he shakily pushed himself up until he was up at his feet.

"You…you…insect…" the Vulture replied lowly.

Iron man grunted and he clumsily went on his knees. Yelling with rage, the Vulture prepared to release his attack as Iron Man brought his semi-good arm so that he could also unleash his own beam. Without a warning, something crashed at the Vulture from the side, smashing at his helmet so that a loud _crack_ was heard.

The Vulture gave out a scream and the two went stumbling sideways. But as the Vulture slid off the train, a web came which attached to him and he was dragged up.

Iron Man widened his eyes as he saw who it was. The red and blue couldn't be missed.

"Now that…" the Vulture heaved heavily. "Was the biggest mistake you ever…did…You should've left me to die."

The enemy staggered as he began to get up.

"Then I would be no better than you. It's not how we do things. Even heroes save people who doesn't even deserved to be saved."

The Vulture laughed quietly and the only sound that was heard was from the moving train.

"You think you should pity me? No one should pity me…not after of the things I've had done…that is _your_ weakness. You heroes always pity the worst. That's why you will fall."

The Vulture glanced back, seeing the drop. He then moved backwards which alerted Spider man.

"Wait, don't do this. There's another way," Spider Man spoke.

"I would rather die than be saved by the hands of a hero."

With that, the Vulture staggered backwards and before he knew it, he slipped off the edge, making him fall off the train. Acting instinctively, Spider Man ran towards the edge before he too jumped off then released his webs which grabbed the Vulture.

Spider Man then rotated himself in order to have his webs latch against the train, holding him.

"You fool!" the Vulture screamed. "You would willingly to risk your damn life for me? "After _everything_ I've done to you. Why? Why? WHY!?"

"Yeah, don't get flattered."

Spider Man blinked as he felt something pulling him upwards. He looked up to see Iron Man pulling the webs then grabbed Peter around the waist, heaving him to the firm ground. The web crawler then did the same to the Vulture and once he was on the ground, Spider man securely wrapped the Vulture with his webs.

Iron Man let out a sigh of relief as he saw the boy.

"Let's go home," Iron Man spoke.

* * *

After dropping the Vulture to prison, Spider Man went back to Aunt May's house, going through the open window of his room and slumped to his bed, instantly. The whole fight had really wore him off and he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Right now, he didn't care if he was in his torn Spider Man suit—his mask was missing anyway. He was bruised and ached all over although in all honesty, he missed Aunt May more than anything.

Grunting, Spider Man eventually got off the bed and began to take off the suit before putting on some clothes to hide the angry blotches that were all over his body. As he began to put the suit away, Peter paused and stared at it while having a small smile escaping his lips before he stuffed it into the closet then exited out of his room in order to see Aunt May.

Aunt May sighed. It had been a while since she had saw Peter and she desperately hoped that nothing bad had happened to him and he was in the hands of Tony. She sniffed, tucking away her loose strand of hair that fell out of her messy bun before she put the dishes away in the sink.

The house was relatively quiet that was until a voice was heard.

"Aunt May?"

Gasping with surprise, Aunt May turned around only to have eyes wide with shock as she found out who it was. Peter awkwardly shifted in his spot as he waited for the long lecture and yelling. But instead, he didn't get any of those as he was surprised since Aunt May literally tackled him with a hug, tightly.

"Peter? Peter, my dear boy. You're here," she cried, wrapping her hands around him for another hug. "I thought I lost you," she wept. "Where have you been?"

Peter hesitated. "It's…it's a long story—you probably wouldn't believe it anyway. It doesn't matter."

"I'm just glad you're back and safe."

After resting in silence, Aunt May had finally let go of Peter as she remembered something.

"Oh, this came for you. It's from Tony," Aunt May spoke as she went to the table to retrieve a package and she handed it to Peter. "There's also a letter to go with it," she said as she motioned to the letter that was on the top of the box."

"Oh…uh, thanks…"

"Are you hungry? What do you want? Pancakes? Spaghetti?"

"Anything you want," Peter grinned. "Uh, I'll be right back…"

Aunt May nodded as Peter walked up the stairs, still staring at the package. Once inside his room, he began to open the letter.

 _Peter,_

 _I know by now you're probably wondering what's in the box and why I have delivered it to you. On the other note, how have you been? I'm glad that you're safe now, no longer threatened by evil. I'm sure Aunt May is taking care of you 24/7. But of course, while there are still good, there will be always evil._

 _If you're wondering, things are pretty normal now that the Vulture is behind bars. All the weapons that got stolen were returned to its normal place; the security had been increased so try not to break in, alright?_

 _But despite the minions and the big bad, you have showed something throughout the entire battle. Courage. And as you grow up, you will be a fine Avenger one day so go ahead and open the box because you deserved it._

 _Oh and Happy might've done some changes to it._

Biting his lips, Peter put the letter on his bed and began to open the box and when he did, Peter widened his eyes as he stared at it. What he was staring was none other than the new suit and he grinned.

Peter walked out of the room and called out.

"Hey uhm, I'll be out…I'll be back for dinner," he replied.

"Okay,"

Peter put on the updated suit with excitement. It fitted him perfectly, outlining the body flawlessly and the bold spider symbol outstood everything else. He placed on the new web shooters, feeling it locking around his wrists. Grinning with excitement, Peter walked towards the open window before he released his web shooters so that they got attached to a nearby object and he grabbed on to it. Smiling, Peter then jumped out of the window's ledge without fear and he went gliding through the sky.

 _And remember, if you need me, you know where to find me._

 _Tony_

 **Author's Note:** Whooo, the Vulture was finally defeated; he was really persistent XD and Peter got his suit back, huzzah! And both of them survived the ordeal! Huzzah! AND I can't believe I completed this…all in one go XD guess I could too excited, oops. And I've done some research and that's supposedly how Uncle Ben died…But anyways, you can prepare yourself for the sequel which I have no idea when it will come out…hopefully this week or next week. But, thank you guys for your favoring's and followings and reviews. I really appreciate it! Until then, see you soon.


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys,

I just want to let you know that I've posted the new sequel out which is called: Spider Man: Sands of Time.

Thank you for so much support for the first book and hope to see most of you for the sequel!

Skychild101


End file.
